


You got one thing right.

by TimeWoundsAllTheHeals



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWoundsAllTheHeals/pseuds/TimeWoundsAllTheHeals
Summary: After a month in the dorms at Blackwell Max is settled in, and getting on well with her fellow students, in particular Warren. After putting it off since she returned, she decides to contact Chloe.AU with no Jefferson (Thank dog)





	1. Beginings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story suggested on r/lifeisstrange
> 
> I'm going to try and post a chapter every Sunday. Hope you like it.

Chloe waited for silence on the other end of the line, then hung up the call. She threw her cell on the truck seat next to her. She couldn’t believe it, after 5 years she had just had a call from Max. There had been so many times she had needed Max over the years, and she didn't call. She couldn’t quite believe her nerve. No excuses, no real apology, all she did was ask to meet up at the Two Whales later today.

She thought of turning her down, there and then,  tell her exactly how she felt without meeting her, but she was interested to see her after all this time. She could tell her to fuck off in person then too. She reached for her stash, this was definitely call for a joint. Maxine fuckin’ Caulfield. Chloe rolled her eyes at the thought.

She wished she could talk to Rachel about it, but after she’d caught her with Frank, despite her denying it for weeks beforehand. They’d had a huge fight, and Chloe had told her she never wanted to see her again. She regretted it straight away, but was too stubborn to admit it. 3 weeks later she left with Frank, and Chloe had been alone again.

She smoked her joint, and looked out of the window. The lighthouse stood proud at the top of the hill, and memories of playing with Max came back to Chloe. A bit of tobacco pulled through the roach, Chloe turned and spat it out of the window. Her mood was not improving, despite the THC.

Taking a last toke on her joint, the roach burnt her lips, “Fuck,” she said and flicked it away. She had an hour to kill before heading to the Two Whales, and decided to spend it getting smashed on the weed she had left.

 

* * *

 

Max was panicking. In 45 minutes she was going to see Chloe again. She had missed her so much when she moved, and the only way to get over the pain was to not think about her. Now though she was back in Arcadia Bay, attending Blackwell on a full scholarship to concentrate on her photography. This small town, her home town, was full of Chloe, everywhere she looked triggered a memory. She moved back in the last week of August, and for the last month and a half had been thinking about contacting her childhood best friend every day. When she rang her earlier she nearly didn't say anything, but hearing Chloe’s voice had given her the push she needed.

Chloe didn't sound happy that it was her, but agreed to meeting up. Max had no idea what to say to her, but her new friend here at Blackwell, Warren, told her to go and listen to Chloe, then she would know. Max was still uncertain, so Warren asked her if she wanted him to come. She said yes of course, because then if it did go badly, she wouldn’t be left alone. The possibility of her having an anxiety attack was high.

She was wearing her trademark clothes. Sneakers, jeans, and hoodie over a comfy t-shirt. Her phone buzzed, Warren. Grabbing her messenger bag, she made her way out of her room. The dorms were never empty, and sure enough the dorms were bustling now. Max found it difficult to make friends, so when she had met Kate, she had been so relieved. Before leaving he knocked on her door.

“Hello?” Kate answered from inside.

“Hey Kate, it’s Max.”

“Oh hi Max, come in.”

Max pushed the door open and stepped into Kate’s room. Spotless as ever. Max really liked Kate, and they were becoming fast friends. She looked at Kate, who sensed Max wasn’t at ease.

“What's the matter Max?” she said, patting the couch next to her.

Max stayed standing, and crossed an arm in front of her body, “You know I’m from here, Arcadia Bay I mean?”

Kate nodded, “You told me yes.”

“Well I contacted my best friend from, er, from before I left.”

“That's great Max.”

“I’m not so sure.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, she sounded so different.”

Kate nodded, wiser than her years, “I think you probably sounded different to her too.”

“Maybe...”

Kate stood, and took hold of Max’s hand, “Max, what's the worst that could happen?”

“She might... hate me.”

“I don’t think so Max. She wouldn’t have agreed to meeting you if she wasn’t prepared to try.”

Max looked Kate in the eyes, what she said did make a lot of sense.

“Would you like something to drink before you go Max,” Kate asked, waving at the steaming teapot on the table.

“No thanks Kate, it smells amazing, but we’re meeting in a diner,” Max’s phone buzzed in her pocket, she checked it, Warren again.

Kate smiled, “Is that your friend, or Warren?” Max’s face flushed, and Kate laughed in a friendly way, “Go on Max, but come find me when your back, okay?”

“Okay Kate, thanks.”

 

* * *

 

Warren drove to the Two Whales. He tried to make conversation on the way, but Max was too tense for it. She couldn’t think of anything but how Chloe had spoken to her. Had she really changed that much? They soon arrived and parked up in the lot next to the diner, and made their way in. They sat in a booth to wait.

“Well I’ll be...” said a familiar voice, “If it isn't Max Caulfield.”

“Hi Joyce, how are you?” Max recognised her straight away.

“Oh you know honey, I’m still here, and I’ve got my health,” she smiled warmly, then looked at Warren, “And who's this? Your boyfriend?”

Max blushed again, “No, no...” she looked at Waren, “He's just a friend...”

“Oh right, okay honey. So what do you want?”

“Oh, just some water for now please Joyce. I’m waiting for Chloe.”

Joyce cocked a hip, “So just when is my daughter gracing us with her presence?”

“Any minute now I hope.”

“I’ll go grab you kids some glasses and a jug of ice water,” Joyce said, “Back in a flash.”

Max watched Joyce walk towards the counter, then looked out of the window watching people pass. Arcadia Bay seemed so much smaller than she remembered. She turned to Warren, “Thanks for coming,” she said, “I don’t think I could have done it without you.”

“Hey it's no problem Max-Factor,” he grinned, “This is a nice place.”

“You haven't even tried the food yet, it the best in AB, no doubt.”

Joyce came back with the water, and left again, with a wink in Max’s direction.

“She totally think we’re a thing,” Max said to Warren.

“I think Brooke does too,” he said.

“What, why do you think that?”

“We were supposed to be doing a movie marathon and she cancelled. Said I should do it with you instead.”

“She’s not alone, Kate thinks so too.”

Warren was quiet for a moment, Max could see he was building up to something.

 

* * *

 

Chloe swung into the lot and parked her truck. Well, parked was a bit of a stretch, it was more abandoned across three bays. She killed the engine and jumped out, stretching her long legs. Her mood had not improved, if anything it was darker now. Just who did Max think she was? Did she really think she could just turn up and carry on like nothing happened, Chloe thought. Her life had been a pile of shit for so long, and Max had been living it up in Seattle. Fuck her.

She stomped around and pushed the door open so hard that it swung hard into it’s stopper. Chloe stopped and looked around, the diner was practically empty. Just the usual regulars. She saw Max sat in a booth with a nerdy looking boy. He was wearing a T-Shirt with the slogan ‘noble gases’ on it, with a picture of olde English knights in armour, only they had the chemical symbols for the noble gases instead of faces.

Chloe headed for the booth they were in, and just as she got into earshot he said, “Well maybe it’s not such a bad idea.”

Chloe stood by the empty bench seat, “What's not a bad idea?”

Max didn't recognise Chloe at first, then her mouth dropped open.

“What? Not what you were expecting? Am I not good enough for you? Want me to go?”

“No, no no! Don't go Chloe please.”

Chloe slid into the empty seat, eyeing Warren constantly, “You didn't say anything about bringing a date Max.”

“He’s not my date Chloe, we’re just friends,” Max replied.

“Yeah, well you probably want to tell him that then. He's looking at you like a starving puppy.”

“I think maybe I should go Max,” Warren said.

Chloe responded first, “Yeah I think you should, whatever your name is.”

“His name is Warren, Chloe, and he came because I was so nervous about seeing you. And I'd like him to stay.”

Chloe spread her arms and put them on the back of the bench seat, she looked out of the window, then back to Max.

“Same old Max. So why did you want to see me?”

“Chloe... I, er...”

“What Max?”

“We were best friends.”

“Yep. Were. Then you left me.”

“I didn't leave you Chloe.”

“Oh. I must remember it wrong then. Let's have a think. Hmmm. Yep, got it. My Dad fucking died, then you fucked off and didn't speak to me again.”

She nodded her head, her blue bangs shook where they stuck out from under her beanie, “Yep, that's exactly how it happened.”

“Chloe I had no choice, my parents moved.”

“Excuses are like arseholes Max, everybody's got one.”

Warren slid out of the booth, “Max I’m going to go and wait in the car, you two need to be alone for this.”

“Good idea Warren,” Chloe said nastily as he walked away, “Don't let me keep you.”

Max looked at her. She had changed so much, her long strawberry blonde hair was, she presumed, all gone, and what she could see was blue. She was still tall and skinny, and had fully adopted the punk look. She looked good, amazing. Her eyes, hair and finger nails were all the same blue.

“That wasn't very nice Chloe.”

“Why should I be nice to him, I don't know him.”

“But you know me and he’s my friend.”

Chloe looked at Max and summoned all the seriousness she could, “I don’t know you Max. I don’t know anything about you.”

“I’m the same as when we moved, just older.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Hmmm...”

They sat in silence for a while, neither looking at each other. Max broke the silence, “I’m sorry Chloe.”

“What for?”

“Everything.”

“Everything, hmmm. So your sorry for leaving me in this shithole yeah? Your sorry my Dad’s dead. Your sorry my Mum remarried, to a fucking fascist moustached dick head yeah? Your sorry my best friend left with my dealer? Ey?,” Chloe lent forward, her arms on the table in front of her, face screwed up with rage, “What else are you sorry for? Are you sorry you had a great life in Seattle? Are you sorry that you fucking blanked me for five years? Are you sorry you brought your boyfriend to meet me today?”

Max looked at her in silence.

“Do you want to know what I’m sorry for Max? I’m sorry that you came back. I’m sorry that I fucking came here today. But most of all I’m sorry that... I’m sorry I’m still alive.”

“Chloe don’t say that, please... I...”

Chloe cut her off before she could say anymore, “Oh please what Max? Please be nice? Fuck that shit. Why should I be nice to you, your a fucking stranger. A fucking ghost of a friend that never was. Please? Fuck.”

“Chloe this isn't fair.”

“Fair? FAIR?” Chloe banged both fists on the table making the glasses rattle. Max looked around, expecting someone to say something, Joyce looked over, but that was all.

“Don't even go with what's fair Max. You've had, got, everything. You've got prospects. You've got your family. I’ve got exactly fuck all except my truck and my winning personality. Everyone and everything leaves me in the end, but I’m the one being unfair? Unfair can kiss my ass.”

Max steeled herself, “Whether you want to hear it or not Chloe, I’m going to tell you this, I missed you so much. I hated Seattle when we first moved there. I hated my dad for making me go. I was thrown into a school of all these confident big city kids and I just faded away into the background. My life sucked too.”

“Boo-fucking-hoo. It must be so hard to be Maxine Caulfield.”

“I’m not competing with you Chloe. I know it’s been shit for you. I know I was a fucking shit friend. But your not the only person who had it hard.”

Chloe pushed herself up from the table, “You know what Max you were right about one thing,” she paused, “I don’t want to hear it.”

She started to walk away then turned back to Max, “As far as I’m concerned it wasn’t just my Dad who died back then. You did too.” Then she was gone, striding out of the diner.

Max put her face in her hands and broke down, sobbing silently. She wanted to reconnect with Chloe so much, but it seemed like it was impossible. Chloe, clearly had moved on. She collected herself as much as she could, then stood up to leave herself.

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry.” It was Joyce. Max looked at her and the tears started to flow again. Joyce wrapped her in a hug, and held her until she stopped shaking. “Now you listen to me Max, you go and enjoy yourself in Blackwell. Have fun with your new friends, with that nice boy. I’ve been on the pointy end of Chloe's tongue more often than I can count since William died.” She fished a clean napkin out of the pocket on her apron, and wiped Max’s face.

“She changed Max, bad influences and anger have twisted her,” Joyce had a sad look in her eyes as she spoke, “I hope she’s still there under the anger. Now go Max, call back for a meal sometime soon okay?”

Max nodded at her and headed for the exit, as she stepped out Chloe drove past in her truck, Max looked at her, desperate for Chloe to look at her too, for some kind of connection, but all she did was floor the old truck onto the main street, not looking back.

Max got into Warren’s little car, and her face gave her away.

“Are you okay Max?” Warren asked with concern.

“No. But at least I know where I stand now. Chloe’s not...” she started to cry again, Chloe's cutting parting comment had hurt her so much. Warren put his arm around her, and Max relaxed into him. She felt him kiss her on top of her head, and it felt nice knowing he cared.

 

* * *

 

Chloe threw the old truck around the curves, tires squealing. She was still furious with Max. She had some nerve. The old truck was pushing 80 when she hit the brakes hard to make the turning into American Rust. She had no where else to go, no one to speak to. Alone again, as ever. Hitting the dirt of the junkyard she stomped on the brakes and the truck slid to a halt. Throwing her head back hard, it bashed into the window behind her, only her beanie cushioning the blow enough so it didn't break.

Balling both hands into fists she hit the steering wheel, “Fuck,” she hit it again, and again, and again, “Fuck. FUCK. FUUUUCK.”

Max had looked exactly the same as the day she left. It had yanked on Chloe's insides the second she saw her. Her hipster looks were perfect.

“Fucking freckles... FUCK,” she slammed the wheel again. Hanging her head Chloe thought about what she’d said to Max. Max deserved better than that. Goddamn it. Max tried, and I pushed her away. Now she really would never see her again. Chloe reached for her ciggies and lit one. Propping her feet on the dash she lent her head back and closed her eyes.

“Fuck it,” I don’t need anyone anyway. Leaning back she finished her smoke, and flicked the butt, “Fuck.”

 

* * *

 

Warren wanted Max to stay with him, but she just wanted to go to her room and be alone. As soon as she got out of his car, she stuck her ear buds in, and flicked her cell to play random songs. She walked off and left him locking his car. There were a few students milling about in front of the school, Max kept her head down and walked on. Her heart was pounding, it felt like it was going to explode. I need to get inside, she thought. As she walked down the steps towards the dorms, a security guard was coming the other way, he stopped directly in front of her, and she stopped too. His mouth was moving, he was saying something, but Max didn't take her buds out. Eventually he moved out of her way, and she started towards the dorms again.

By the time she made it to the dorm doors, she felt like she was going to faint, her heart was fluttering in her chest, and she was trembling all over. All but running down the corridor to her room, she didn’t even check out the message boards outside the other rooms, which, normally, was one of her favourite things.

She entered her room, slammed the door behind her, and jumped face down onto the bed. After a minute or two, she turned to face the wall, and hugged her knees to her chest. Slowly she started to calm down. She felt her heart return to normal.

Rolling onto her back she checked her phone, it had buzzed a few times, but had been ignored. Three messages from Warren asked if she was okay, she fired back a quick ‘I’m fine. Thank you’. Kate had also text, Max answered to say she was back, and within a minute she heard a tap on her door.

“Come in Kate.”

Kate had two steaming cups in her hands, “Sit up Max, drink this.” Max accepted the cup and sipped at it, English tea, with milk and sugar, very sweet on Max tongue. It was good, and Max had several sips before looking up from the floor.

Kate was sat on her couch, looking at her, clearly waiting for Max to speak.

“It was horrible Kate.”

“I’m so sorry Max.”

Max looked towards her window, from this angle on the bed she could see a patch of cloudy, gray sky, “Chloe was so angry. With me. With life.”

“Holding onto our grudges, our anger, it's poisonous.” Kate said to Max.

“I wasn't expecting it to be roses, but I didn't get a chance to say anything. Chloe said some things that... Yeah, it was horrible.”

“Everybody says things they don’t mean in anger Max.”

“I think she meant it. She said that as far as she was concerned... I...” Max eyes, still red from crying, started filling again, “that I died back then too.”

“I don’t think she meant that.”

“Why?”

“Because she met you Max.  If that was truly how she felt she wouldn’t have.”

The girls sat in silence and drank the tea. Kate's words, whilst kind were of little comfort to Max. To be that close to Chloe, after all this time, for it to crash and burn, hurt.

Kate stood, and took Max’s empty cup, “I’m going to get you something Max,” Kate took the cups with her, and was gone for a couple of minutes before she came back. A gentle tap tap, on the door, then she opened it. Kate passed Max a book, Charlotte’s Web.

“It’s one of my favourite's Max. Have you read it?”

“A long time ago for class, yeah.”

Kate nodded, “Well read it again now Max, it will mean something different.”

She turned to leave, but paused at the door, “I’m right across the hall if you need me Max.”

It was gone 2am when Max finished reading. She didn't remember the book being so sad the first time. She definitely couldn’t remember the last time she had cried so much at a book. Kate had nailed it. The undercurrent of losing friends, who can never be replaced, but being able to make new ones was perfect. Max thought about it as she drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Chloe lay on her bed wide awake. Joyce had read her the riot act when she came home last night. Nothing new there, but the reason for it was new. She hated the thought that she’d made Max so upset. That had not been her intention, but she was just so damn salty all the time. She thought long and hard about calling Max, apologising to her. Maybe it was better this way though, nobody could hurt you, or leave you, if you didn’t let them in.

Pulling on the same clothes as yesterday she made her way downstairs. It was Saturday, which meant David was home. He and Joyce were sat at the table, so Chloe went straight into the kitchen for coffee. Of all the reasons she had to hate David, his coffee wasn’t one of them it was always good.

Joyce joined her in the kitchen, “Chloe, I don’t want to fight with you today. Yesterday was bad enough.”

Chloe snorted through her nose, “Okay, Mom.”

“Come and sit at the table, have something to eat.”

Chloe rolled her eyes but followed Joyce, and sat. She grabbed some bacon with from the plate in the middle of the table, and ate it with her fingers.

“I don’t get the kids at Blackwell,” David said, “Just when I think I’ve got a handle on them, someone does something that makes me rethink my whole strategy.” He took a big swig of his coffee, then continued, “Yesterday for example I was doing my final sweep by the dorms, and this kid was so ignorant, I asked a simple question, and she didn’t even take her headphones off.”

“Why didn’t I think of that,” Chloe snarked at him.

David was used to Chloe, and ignored it, “She was coming down the steps, and just wouldn’t move at all to let me pass. She literally stood there in front of me until I stepped aside. I was kind of worried about her though, she was white as a ghost, and it was like she was looking through me, not at me.”

“I pulled her record when I got back to my office. She’s landed a full scholarship to study here. Down from Seattle,” Chloe turned her eyes up from the piece of bacon she was munching, to him, “A month she been here, and already she’s picked up that affected attitude from the other kids. Don’t they get that I’m making them safer? Well anyway, she’s on my list now. The way she looked, it musta been drugs.”

“What was her name?” Chloe said.

“Why?”

“Just stop being a dick and tell me her name.” Chloe snapped.

“Chloe you know I don’t like being spoken too like that, especially in my own home. Even if I wanted to, I can’t divulge information about a student to you, especially one I suspect of being involved in drugs.” David said in his best army voice.

Joyce put her hand on his arm, “David please, I think I know where this is going too.”

David looked at his wife, confused, “I don’t understand Joyce, but okay, her name is Maxine Caulfield.”

“FUCK!” shouted Chloe. She scraped her chair out from the table, and went back up to her room.

Joyce squeezed David’s arm again, “That is _the_ Max David.”

“Oh.”

 

* * *

 

  
 

Max walked to the showers. It was pretty late for her and everyone else had been and gone. She stepped into a booth, slipped out of her night clothes, and relished the water. She lathered up, and then spent a good ten minutes letting the water wash over her.

Happy under the water she started humming, despite yesterdays event still being fresh in her mind, this morning she felt a lot better. Mainly due to Charlotte’s Web. Begrudgingly she turned off the water, and slipped her robe on. Opening the curtain she expected to see someone in the room, but she was still alone.

She brushed her teeth, and made her way back to her room. Her jeans were still clean from yesterday, so she put them back on, but went with a different T, this one had an owl design. Walking across the hall, she tapped on Kate’s door, to return her book.

Kate smiled as she opened the door, “Finished already?” she said seeing the book in Max’s hand.

Max nodded, “I couldn’t put it down Kate, but it was so sad.”

Kate opened her door fully, and invited Max in, “Tea?”

“Thanks Kate, but no. I’m going for a walk, get some photos,” she held the book out for Kate.

Kate smiled and took the book from her, “Have fun.”

“I will Kate, thanks.”

  
 

 

 


	2. Pirates Of Penzance

It had been two weeks since Max called Chloe. Her classes were in full swing now, and Max was enjoying it. School was a great way of keeping her mind off of the disastrous meeting. Tonight though, she was going out with Warren. There was an open air performance of ‘The Pirates of Penzance’ down by the waterfront, and he had invited her.

She had spoken to him a lot about Chloe over the last couple of weeks. He cried when she explained about William, and then her leaving for Seattle. It wasn’t only the bad she told him, on a whim the other day she told Warren about how she loved the pirate games she played with Chloe, they were sat in front of Blackwell on a bench, and Max had been staring at the lighthouse, visible as a faint speck in the distance. It just felt right to talk about it.

Max had been trying to think of an excuse to not go with him all week, but Kate had convinced her to go. Mainly by telling her that Warren is lovely, and so sweet around her. He was cute, Max had to admit, and he was nice to be around.

The bell rang for end of day, and Max scopped all her stuff into her bag, and waited for Kate to get her stuff together too. Kate’s artwork was incredible, on the top of her pile of art today was a water color of an opossum. It was really cute, and carrying a little briefcase.

“That’s so good Kate.”

“Thanks Max.”

“Are you going to write a little story to go with it? Like the Raccoon trash collectors you did?”

“I think so,” Kate said, slipping all her bits of paper into her A2 portfolio. Kate’s was going to make an amazing children's author. Max and Kate walked back to the dorms together every day. They had become close over the last two weeks. Kate, like Warren, had been a big help to Max in the last week.

“What are you going to wear tonight Max?” Kate asked as they made there way down the corridor. Max hadn’t thought about it, did she need to wear something special?

“Oh… I, err…”

“It’s not a trick question Max,” Kate giggled, “I’m sure you’ve got some nice warm things in your wardrobe.”

Max puffed between her lips in relief, “I thought you were going to say I needed a dress or something.”

Kate smiled at her warmly, “No silly! It’s not that kind of opera. It’ll be cold though.”

They had made their way to the main doors, and waited in the little crowd that had formed, everyone desperate to escape for the weekend. The days were getting shorter, and with it the temperatures were dropping. Max zipped her hoodie up as they stepped out. Today, as every day for the last fortnight, she scanned the grassed area, and the road out front, for a sign that Chloe was here. Today, like every day, she wasn’t. Max tried to not make her sadness obvious, but Kate had a way of seeing through her.

They turned and made their way towards the steps down towards the dorms, “Max, have you considered what I told you the other day?” Kate asked softly.

Max had thought about it. A lot. Kate had told her that if she was missing Chloe this much, then maybe she should try again. She suggested writing a letter. Kate had explained how you could say exactly what you want to, exactly what you need to, in a letter, and the recipient would read it, without being able to argue back. They may not like what they read, but they’ll know. Max had written a letter to Chloe, but hadn’t posted it. She was still carrying it around in her bag.

Max shook her head at herself. Same old Max, just like Chloe had said. Too scared to communicate, even though it’s all she could think of. It was like she was 14 again.

“What was that Max?” Kate asked her, noticing her head shake, “Don’t be so worried about tonight. You’ll have fun once your there.”

“It’s not tonight Kate,” Max’s voice had gone almost impossibly quiet, and she sighed before finishing, “I still haven’t sent my letter to Chloe.”

Kate thought for a second, “Have you changed your mind about what you wrote?”

“Not at all. No.”  
    
“Then the delay doesn’t matter.”

“I really haven’t changed Kate. Chloe was right.”

“Of course you have Max. You took the chance. You reached out to her. You knew it could go badly, but you did it. If there’s a next time Max, I’m sure it will go better.”

The girls reached the dorms, and Max smiled at Kate, “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be going to see ‘Penzance’ tonight, I probably wouldn't be talking to Warren at all. You're a really good friend.”

Kate smiled, her smile was so warm, and they walked to their rooms without speaking. Max dumped her stuff on her bed, and started to get herself ready for the show, which she was looking forward to again now, thanks to Kate.

 

* * *

 

The main street through Arcadia Bay had been closed off to traffic, so that the large parking lot opposite the Two Whales could be used for the show. Warren had parked his car in one of the lots designated, temporary signs had been put up to direct people to them. The lot he chose was almost full when they arrived, and by the time Warren searched for a spot, and took about five attempts to get into it, they only had fifteen minutes until the start.

As they followed the other late arrivees down Main Street towards the show, Max was impressed by the amount of structures put up. The stage was as close to the water as possible, the back half of a pirates galleon was at the very back of the stage, with other props in front of it. There were several rows of seats at ground level, right in front of it, and behind them, closer to the road, were half a dozen temporary bleachers, arranged in a semicircle.

In the road itself, four towering lighting rigs had been erected, each holding half a dozen or so lights, and there were four towers with PA speakers on at the corners of the area. As they got closer Max could see people moving about on the stage, applying finishing touches. It was quite breezy, which was to be expected, with being so close to the exposed waterfront. The skull and crossbones flying from the mast of the galleon was flapping vigorously from left to right as she looked at the stage.

Reaching a stationary queue of people, Max linked her arm through Warren’s. He looked at her with some surprise, but clearly enjoyed it. They reached the front of the queue, and a gate person, dressed in full pirate garb asked them for their tickets.

Warren fished in his pocket for them, “Here you go.”

“Arrrr!,” the pirate said, “Seats C4, 12 and 13 be in the middle bleachers, half way up. On the right so they are.”

Max grinned, as Warren thanked him, and they slowly made their way towards where he had directed them. They found them easily, and tried as best as  possible to get comfy on the hard plastic seats. It was a good place to view the show from.

“These seats must have been expensive,” Max said, a bit self-conscious about Warren spending money on her.

“Hey don't worry, it's cool Max,” he replied, “What's the point if we cant see the stage properly? Besides, my dad paid for them!” He added a little laugh after he finished.

“Hmmm, okay Warren, just don't leave yourself short because of me.”

“If I did, it'd be totally worth it Max. Stop worrying okay?”

“Okay Warren.”

The lights behind them dimmed, and the crowd fell silent. With the lights still down a voice came over the tannoy, “Good evening Arcadia Bay. We are the Portland Outdoor Theatre Group, and we are thrilled to be here tonight to perform Gilbert and Sullivan’s comedy opera ‘The Pirates of Penzance’. We would especially like to thank Mr. Shaun Prescott, who’s generous donation has enabled us to keep our metaphorical doors open for another year, and entertain all you lovely people who have come out tonight.”

“Now, cast your minds back to a time long past. A time of lawlessness on the open sea, where trade ships ran a gauntlet between the Caribbean and Europe. In these times the skull and crossbones were a site feared by all. Even the mighty British Navy would steer clear of it.”

“Piracy was considered a career choice back then, young men would serve apprenticeships on pirate ships captained by people as infamous as Blackbeard himself. One of those young men, Frederic, has just come to the end of his apprenticeship, and he has fallen in love, but it is not smooth sailing for our young pirate.” the announcer paused briefly before saying, “Ladies and Gentlemen, the players of the Portland Outdoor Theatre Group are proud to present, The Pirates of Penzance!”

The recorded music started playing through the PA system, a bouncing lively number, as the song ended the lights rose, revealing a dozen or so pirates on stage, to a round of applause from the audience.

 

* * *

 

 During the half time break, Warren noticed that the Two Whales was open, and suggested they nip in for a warm drink, and a snack. Max wasn’t so sure, if she knew Chloe at all, then there was nowhere else she was going to be tonight. But it was rather cold on the bleachers, and coffee did sound good.

There was a fair queue in front of the diner, and they talked about the show as they waited. Just how was Frederic going to be able to leave his apprenticeship and be with Mabel? A general's daughter no less? The second half of the show had better be good they agreed. They eventually got inside as they heard a ten minute warning over the tannoy.

Joyce was behind the counter, “Hiya Max, it’s so great to see you.”

“You too Joyce,” Max smiled back, it was really good to see her, Joyce felt like family to Max.

“What’ll it be?”

“Could we have two coffees to go, and two snicker bars please,” Warren asked.

“Sure thing honey, coming right up.” Joyce turned to fix the drinks, and kept talking over her shoulder, “So Chloe was here earlier Max. She vanished just before the show started. You know how she is.” Joyce placed the two go cups on the counter and fetched the snacks.

“Maybe she left in case I came here tonight.”

“Now Max. My daughter may be a spiky thing, with an evil tongue, but I know she regretted that day. So much so that she barely argued with me about it.”

“I don't know Joyce,” Max said, “It seemed pretty final to me.”

“We all have our problems hon, Chloe is scared to death of people leaving her. She's also stubborn as a mule. I saw her regret all over her face when David mentioned you.”

“Who… Who’s David?”

“My husband, Chloe’s stepdad, and the head of security at Blackwell.”

“I don't think I’ve met him.”

“He saw you after you left here, told Chloe you looked terrible.”

Max blushed, “Oh.”

“Do you want me to let Chloe know you said Hi? It might be all the push she needs to get her head outta her ass.”

“No thanks Joyce,” Max said. Then she thought of Kate, and all her advice. She swung her bag around to look in it, and found the her letter. She got it out and looked at it.

Joyce looked at her, “What's that hon?”

Max was really unsure, scared almost, but figured she had nothing to lose, if Chloe didn't like it, she wouldn't hear from her again anyway, “Could you give her this?” Max handed Joyce the envelope.

“Of course Max. Now get out of here and enjoy the rest of the show.”

 

* * *

 

The second half was as good as the first. The news that Frederic had to remain a pirate until his 80s, because he was born on a leap year, and couldn't be with Mabel until he quit was so sad. But, due to pirates being honorable, and loyal to Queen Victoria meant that it was all okay in the end, and Frederic wasn't the only pirate to marry one of the General’s daughters.

The players took many bows, as they received a standing ovation from the crowd. Max’s hands were stinging from the clapping and the cold. Next time, she thought to herself, bring gloves.

They slowly walked back to Warren’s car. It would give the lot time to empty a bit, so Warren didn’t have to do another awkward maneuver to get out of the spot he was parked in.

“Before we go back, would you like something to eat Max?”

“Sure, but what?”

“I heard there is a nice pasta place not far from where we parked.”

Max thought it was maybe a touch too romantic, but agreed, and Warren’s face lit up when she did. The restaurant was nice, and busy, which Max was pleased about as it meant it was less romantic. It seemed a lot of people had the same idea, but it was only ten minutes before the were seated. Max looked over the menu, but none of it jumped out so Warren ordered for them both.

The food arrived and Max tentatively tried it. It was delicious and she got stuck in, eating like she hadn't for days.

 “I had a really nice time tonight Max” Max was chewing on a mouthful of really quite delicious pasta, and nearly choked on it when Warren spoke, she hid it, and he continued, “and I’d errr… Like to… err… I’d like to take you out again sometime Max.” His face was bright red with blushing, it was really endearing to see him so nervous about asking her.

Max finished her mouthful, acutely aware of Warren gazing at her, and put down her cutlery before answering, “I enjoyed myself too. I’d like to do something again with you yes.”

Warren’s face cracked into a huge grin, “I’m really happy you said that Max. I was so worried you weren't like… errr… that you didn’t…”

“Of course I like you Warren,” Max thought about her words, did she want to friendzone Warren? She chose to be vague in her words, “Your easily the nicest boy I know at Blackwell.” It was obviously enough for Warren, as he continued grinning at her.

They finished eating, making small talk about school. Teachers, other students. How the workload is. The restaurant was still very busy, and as soon as their plates were empty, waiters cleared them away, replacing them with the bill and two little mints. Warren paid, and they left to head for his car.

A sea mist had blown into the bay whilst they were eating, and the sweeping beam of the lighthouse was visible from the parking lot. Max was shaking with the chill in the air as she lent back on the hood of Warrens car. He positioned himself beside her, and feeling her shaking, put his arm around her. She snuggle into it, glad of the warmth, and Warren’s friendship. The beam swung round in the sky, it was mesmerizing to look at.

“What was it you gave, Joyce is it?, in the diner?” Warren asked.

“Oh,” Max said a little dreamily, “It was something Kate suggested. A letter to Chloe.”

“Is that a good idea? What if she gets more angry with you?”

“More angry?” Max managed to laugh a little, “I think that'd be pretty hard. I needed her to know some things, and this way she does. It's nothing for you to worry about Warren. Anyway I can’t see you being able to stop a marauding Chloe Price.” She nudged him playfully with her elbow.

Warren laughed, “True, she is pretty scary.”

“Yeah,” Max said quietly so he didn't hear, “That is what she wants people to think.”

 

* * *

 

Max woke the next morning filled with dread. She had done it. She had given the letter to Joyce. Her head started working overtime about how Chloe had taken it. Had she even read it? Max’s cell was on the cabinet by her bed, and she literally couldn't summon the mental strength to check it for messages.

She climbed out of bed and threw on some comfy clothes, and her sneakers. Grabbing her cell, but still not checking it she opened her door onto the corridor. It was half past ten, and the dorms were full of noise, so Max wasn't worried about waking Kate when she knocked on her door.

“Come in,” came Kate's response.

“Max! Hi! How was it?”

“The show was amazing Kate. The set, the lighting, the players. It was amazeballs.”

“I am glad you enjoyed yourself Max. How about you and Warren?” Kate asked politely. Max was sure the lewd questions would soon be coming from Dana.

“Huh? Oh yeah, Warren’s cool, and sweet. No surprise there. He asked if he could take me out again.”

Kate lent forwards slightly, “And you said?”

“I said that he was the nicest boy I knew at Blackwell, and that yes, I’d like to go somewhere with him again.”

“Oh Max, I’m so pleased you got over your shyness.”

“To be honest Kate, I only did because he was acting more shy than me.”

“He really likes you Max.”

“I know Kate. Anyway, that's not the reason I’m here.”

Kate tilted her head slightly, questioningly, “So what is?”

“I gave Joyce my letter for Chloe last night. And well, I’m too chickenshit…” Max made a face at swearing around Kate, even though she paid it no attention, “Oops, I mean, too scared to check my cell incase she’s text me,” Max waved her cell at Kate, “Could you check for me, and if there is... a message... from her, can you… read it? For me? Please?”

 “I don't think I should, it's kind of personal. Between you two, between best friends.”

“Kate,” Max said slowly, “You're my best friend. Don't get me wrong I really miss Chloe, and yes we used to be… that. But we’re not anymore. I’ve not had someone like you to talk to, with stuff like this, since I moved to Seattle.”

Kate blushed a little at the compliment, “Thanks Max, you're my best friend here too. That doesn't mean I’m happy checking your messages, but I will, this time.”

Max puffed through her lips, “Thanks Kate.”

Kate took Max's cell and thumbed the screen on. She slid her thumb around and handed it back, “Sorry Max, no message from Chloe.”

Max took back her cell, and looked at it. The only messages were from her Mum and Warren. She read both messages, her mum was checking she was still alive, and Warren saying good morning. Kate passing her a cup of tea, brought her back into the room.

“She probably hasn’t read it yet Max,” she said sitting down on the desk chair, “You'll know when she has though.”

Max sipped her tea, amazing as always, “Thanks Kate. I wish I was so sure.”

“Max stop selling yourself short. There's a reason people like you, and it's the same reason other people are jealous of you.”

Max looked at her, “Jealous of me? Who? Why?”

“Victoria Chase for one.”

“Victoria! But she's popular, and talented too, her work is so good.”

“She works really hard at both Max,” Kate said, “Your photos are the best in the class, and everybody likes you without you trying.”

Max was dumbstruck by this. She thought Victoria hated her, not was jealous of her, “I don't think so…”

Kate changed the subject, sensing Max being ill at ease with this topic, “Are you going to enter the competition then Max?”

“I wouldn't have the faintest idea where to start.”

“I thought the shot of the beach you did was amazing.”

Max had been very happy with how that one turned out. The light was perfect, and the way that the green of the trees, yellow sand, and differing blues of the sea all met in the very center of the frame gave it a fake, otherworldly look, “Do you really think I should enter that one?”

Kate nodded as she drank her tea, “What about you? Any art comps coming up?”

“Actually yes, a few to be honest. The usual, landscape, portrait ones. The one that interests me is in character design.”

“That's why all the critters with day jobs,” Max said, “Your art will be great in that.”

“Thanks Max,” Kate said, “In fact I was going to watch something now to get ideas, you can stay if you want.”

“That sounds good. What are you putting on?”

Kate put a DVD in her laptop, and past the case to Max. It was an old stop motion film, The Wind In The Willows. Max hadn't seen it. Kate sat on her bed and tucked her legs under to one side, she put the laptop down and patted the bed next to Max. Max sat next to her, and they both lent against her wall to watch.

 

* * *

 

 The letter lay open on the bed next to Chloe’s ashtray. She had read it, scrumpled it into a ball and thrown it into the bin. Then she thought about what Max had said, and got it out of the bin. After ironing it flat in the garage she read it again. It still pissed her off a bit, so she had a joint, and read it again.

She hadn't wanted to hear Max's explanation, her excuses. It was far easier to stay angry at everyone, but Max was right. Chloe knew it wasn't her fault she moved. Arcadia Bay was a massive shit-hole with no jobs five years ago. The Caulfields moved because of work. It was worse now with most of the local industry gone.

Chloe lay flat on her back and looked at the ceiling. Still the same Max Caulfield. In all the best ways. Chloe reached for her cell, opened the messaging app, then locked it and threw it on the bed next to everything else, “Fuck it.”

Max would leave again, that was for sure. School would finish, and she would be gone. Back to Seattle. Was it worth it? Was Max worth it? Knowing she’d end up alone again? She huffed loudly, and turned her head to look at the letter. Closing her eyes she listened to the noises from outside, birds, the wind, a lawnmower down the street somewhere.

She swung her legs off the bed and sat for a minute, “Yes,” she said to herself, “It's worth having this time with Max.” Grab hold of it whilst you can, William would have said to her. Chloe stood and found the keys to her truck. She slid her feet into her boots and went downstairs, Saturday mean David again, and Chloe could not be bothered with his bullshit today, so she went straight out to her truck.

She had just started the grumbling old motor when Joyce came outside, waving at her to hold on. Chloe rolled her window down, and lit a ciggy, “What's the matter now Joyce?”

“Now Chloe, don't get all snarky with me this morning. I just wanted to say I love you, and be safe.”

“Gee, thanks Mom.”

“Where you headed to this early,” Joyce made a show of checking her watch, “It being before noon and all.”

“Ha ha Mom, very funny,” Chloe rolled her eyes at Joyce, “I’m just off to hang with a friend.”

“Max by any chance?”

“Mom!”

“Okay sweetie, listen I just wanted to say I hope you are ‘cos she's such a lovely girl. She hasn't changed a bit.”

Chloe put the truck in reverse, and started slowing backing down the drive, “I noticed Mom.”

The drive to Blackwell took about five minutes, Chloe had done it enough picking up Rachel to know. She swung the truck around the streets with one hand, the other resting on the window sill, ciggy between fingers. She had just flicked it when she pull into the lot at Blackwell. She parked way over in the back corner. She hated the place, but it had given her Rachel, and now Max too, in a way.

The lot was slightly crunchy underfoot as she made her way across towards the front of the school. Luckily, being Saturday nobody was around to spot her and she strode across quickly. Instead of going straight for the dorms, she ducked down the side where the smokers hide out. The ground was strewn with old stumps, same old Blackwell.

The door to the dorm was locked, so she hung about until a big jock looking dude came out, and snuck in behind him. Checking the map on the upstairs landing Chloe found Max's room number. She made a visit into the girls bathroom, and walked down the corridor. Her nerves were absolutely jangling, as she knocked.

No answer.

She knocked again harder this time, “Like wake the fuck up Max,” she hissed quietly, “Don't leave me hanging in Blackhell.” Still no answer. Chloe turned to leave and a noticed a nerdy looking girl looking at her from an open door.

“You looking for Max?”

“Sure am,”

“Try across the hall, she hangs with Kate a lot.”

“Kate?”

“Yeah, just knock on her door.”

“Thanks,” Chloe said with little wave, then spun on her heel. She checked the doors and found it, “Kate Marsh ey? Well okay then,” she said as she knocked.

A voice not Max's answered, “Hold on.” The door opened and Chloe came face to face with Kate, “Uh, yes, can I help?”

“Yeah hi, I’m… err… shit.” Chloe heard a thump from inside like something fell on the floor, Kate looked into her room, then back at Chloe, “Fuck it,” Chloe laughed, “I’m Chloe, can Max come out and play?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday, so it's time for "YGOTR", which i pronounce eegotur. Because why not?
> 
> I lost a whole chapter I wrote during the week when my SD card corrupted, but this from memory effort I did today I prefer anyway.
> 
> Same time next week then?
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> N


	3. The best thing.

Max closed to the door to her room behind her, whilst Chloe made herself busy snooping. Max watched her moving around, the way she sometimes bounced, and at times kind of slid from point to point. She had cast a quick glance over the room, and was now paying closer attention to the selfie wall over Max’s bed, “These are good Max.”

“Err thanks.”

“It's not a trick Max, I really do think they’re good,” Chloe continued around the room, moving her face close to inspect certain things. Max stood and watched her, now Chloe was with her she had no idea what to say.

Finished with her snooping, Chloe flopped onto the bed, “So hipster, Joyce gave me your letter last night,” Max swallowed nervously, “And I read it. I read it a few times actually, and you know what?”

“No…”

“You're right.” Chloe paused briefly, “That doesn't mean you did the right thing, you know, ignoring me for five years, but I can see how you felt.”

“Really? I am so, so sorry Chloe…”

“Shhh. We’ll have none of that okay. We both gave up trying. For different reasons. I mean, it’s not like the fault is fifty fifty, definitely more like seventy thirty to you,” Chloe smiled from the bed, “But I’ll let you pay it off.”

“Wow, thanks. I think.”

Chloe's face took on a more serious expression, “Max I needed you, and you were gone. I know it wasn't your choice, I know you couldn't do anything about it, but thats what happened,” Chloe looked around the room briefly, “I was alone for a long time. Then Rachel came into my life, and things were great, she saved me. She really was my angel. I was in a bad place, and she brought me out of it.”

“I’m glad you have her. You deserved so much better than I was.”

Chloe held up a hand, “Had. Had her. She left too, only she had a choice to stay or not. And she chose to fuck off into the sunset with my drug dealer,” Chloe's eyes met Max’s, as she saw the brunette about to speak “Don't apologise for her too Max, okay. Just let me say what I need to.”

“Okay.”

“So the other day, at the diner. I was wrong to speak to you like that. You didn't need to hear me rant. You made the effort, and I didn't give you a chance to say anything before I jumped.”

Max stayed quiet, letting Chloe speak, “That's just how I am now Max. I’ve been angry, and lonely, for a long time. I’ve gone through some pretty intense shit. And none of it was your fault. You're still the same wallflower you always were, it’s me that’s changed. And well, I wanna try hanging out with my old best friend again. See what happens.”

“Are you still angry with me?” Max asked timidly.

“I’m angry you left, but not with you.”

Max relaxed a little, “I'm surprised you came here today. I mean I'm glad, it's a nice surprise.”

“I thought I should get her early, get in before Warren.”

Max flinched a little at Chloe mentioning his name, “Why would you be worried about that?”

“I don't want to be a third wheel Max, your cute together.”

Max dropped her head slightly “So says everyone.”

“‘Cos it's true hippie. If there's one thing I've learnt about relationships, it's that they don't last, so grab on to it whilst you can.”

“That's really sad Chloe, I’m sorry.”

“Again with the apologies Max? Really stop it, I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I knew something was up with Rach anyway.”

“With Rach? You two were…”

Chloe laughed at her, “Fucking? Yes Max, I’m hella gay. But your like my sister or something, so don't be worried that I’m perving on you.”

Max sat quietly taking it in, and Chloe gave her the time to process the news before speaking again, “So Max, how’s about we get out of here, I could do with a smoke.”

“Sure.” Max grabbed her hoodie, and messenger bag. Her camera and spare film were inside, as always. Chloe would more than likely know some awesome places to take some photos. Chloe was already at the door, holding it open against the force from the auto-closer recently fitted to all doors by the school.

The corridor seemed busy for this time on a Saturday. Taylor and Courtney were stood outside Victoria’s door, which was open, and all three girls stared at Chloe and Max. Chloe couldn't resist a dig at her as they walked away, “Morning Victoria, still Blackwells number one understudy?”

“You know her?” Max asked.

“She was here when I got expelled. Tried to fuck Rachel over in a play by drugging her tea, but I switched them on her,” she winked at Max, like she was a part of it all along.

“I didn't think she’d go that far. I mean I know she's a bitch, but drugging your friend?” Max said. As they got in line with Dana’s door, Max could see she wedged it open with a bit of cardboard. Dana waved as she saw Max looking in, then she saw Chloe and her hand froze in mid air.

“I bet you love having that effect on people Chloe,” Max said, “You always did know how to make an entrance, and how to leave.”

Chloe laughed thinking about how she had left the girls restroom, “You don't know the half of it Max, come on,” She said, picking up the pace on her long legs, “and I’ll fill you in.”

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours had passed since they’d parked up by the beach. Chloe had reversed the old truck right up to the sand, then they both got out, and sat in the bed, covered up with a blanket. Chloe had opened up to Max like she hadn't with anyone else. The therapists had tried after her Dad died, and Rachel had tried, although with Rachel it had always felt like she was giving her ammunition for the next fight. Max was, well Max. She sat and listened and soon five years felt like five weeks to Chloe.

Max couldn't believe the stories Chloe told her about Damon Merrick. Rachel’s parents sounded, off, to say the least. Chloe explained how going to the police was pointless, Damon was gone, presumably murdered himself by Frank, who Rachel was now with, and with Rachel's Dad being the DA the highest levels of policing in the area already knew, but did nothing. Rachel had wanted to scream it all from the nearest roof top, but her Dad convinced her that if she did, she would lose Chloe, who was guilty by association with Frank and Damon. Let alone the fact she destroyed evidence, and broke into the DA’s home office.

Rachel's reaction was to try to block it out. She used a lot. Weed at first with Chloe socially, then X, and coke at vortex parties. With Damon’s mule Drew gone, and Rachel's debt mounting, Frank installed Rachel as his contact into the lucrative Blackwell market. Only they didn't factor in David being, well, good at his job, and catching Rachel red handed. This then obviously affected Chloe's home life, as Rachel, unsurprisingly, wasn't welcome in the house any more. It all ended badly, for Chloe, as usual. Max was not surprised now why she hated David as much as she did.

Max life was flatly boring she told Chloe. School, then home. She knew people at school, but didn't have any real friends. She told Chloe how she thought she had made a couple of friends, but it turned out they liked each other more than they liked hanging out with her. They started dating, so she went back to chilling on her own with the guitar.

Chloe's picked up on the guitar, and after much to-ing and fro-ing Max promised she would, at some point, play for her. Eventually the conversation slowed, and Chloe used the time to smoke a ciggy, staring off at the ocean.

As the sun set Chloe rang Joyce to ask if Max could have dinner, Max heard the loud excited yes over the sound of the waves, despite the fact Chloe had the cell to her ear, not on speaker. Chloe warned Max that David would be home, and would be involved as he was, despite her best efforts, still married to Joyce. Chloe's hatred of David was rubbing off on Max.

The drive to Chloe's house was short, ten minutes tops. No where was particularly far in small town, Oregon. Arcadia Bay in particular fitted that description. The house looked exactly as Max remembered it, apart from a fresh coat of pastel green paint. Chloe swung her truck onto the drive, and no sooner had Max stepped out, than Joyce was rushing out to her, wrapping her in another hug, this one much happier.

“Max!” her southern accent coming through strongly, “It is so great to see you here! Come in, come in.” Max didn't have much choice, as Joyce steered her with a grip on her arm through the front door. Chloe rolled her eyes and walked in behind.

“David,” Joyce called out sing-song on the way in, “We have a guest for dinner.” Max heard the TV go silent, then the creak of a sofa as the he got up. He appeared as Joyce continued to guide Max down the short hallway.

“Hello Max. I’ve heard a lot about you over the years from Joyce. If Joyce is this happy to welcome you into our home then I am too.”

“Thank you Mr. Madsen.”

Max turned looking for Chloe, who recognised the fact she was looking for help, and stepped in to grab her away from Joyce, “We’ll be in my room.”

“Okay Chloe,” Joyce said as they climbed the stairs, “‘l’ll let you know when dinners ready.”

 

* * *

 

Max had been asked non-stop questions whilst eating, most from Joyce, but occasionally David would ask something. He had a way of asking questions where any answer you gave would not be good enough for him. Joyce saw Max's uncomfort with some, and answered for her. In that way parents do, _I'm sure she'll make the right decision for herself David._ Max sensed that David meant well, but didn't know how to word anything appropriately. All his questions were about the future, what are your plans after school, where are you going to do it. Chloe took them as veiled comments about her, but said nothing, probably because of Max’s presence.

The meal cooked by Joyce was amazing, the best meatloaf that Max had had since, well, since the last time she had Joyce’s meatloaf, “Joyce that was so good,” Max said, patting her belly, “I think I’ll skip eating tomorrow, like a lion.”

Joyce laughed, “Well thank you Max. It sure is nice to get compliments.”

“Clean plates is a compliment Mom,” Chloe chimed in, the first thing she had said all through the meal. The tension between her and David was palpable, “And now I’ve got to take Max back to Blackwell, wouldn't want her out after curfew, to fall foul of the fascist campus security.”

Chloe pushed her chair out and stood, looking at Max to urge her to follow, as Joyce said “I suppose you better had Chloe, what time is curfew Max?”

“Nine, leaving now will give me more time to chat with Chloe before I go in anyway.” She slid out from the table, “Thanks again for the meal Joyce, and it was nice to meet you properly too Mr.Madsen.”

David nodded at Max, “Mr. Madsen on campus Max, in our home David is fine.”

Chloe grabbed Max by the hand, and dragged her towards the front door, “Bye,” she shouted over her shoulder.

“Sorry for dragging you outta there so quick Max,” Chloe said as she shut the truck door behind her. “That was just about all I could take of Step-Douche for one day.”

“I don't really want to sit with them anyway Chlo, I’m happy it’s just you and me again.”

Max was looking out of the passenger window, so she didn't notice Chloe looking at her. It still seemed unreal to her, Max was back. Chilling in her room with her, listening to music before dinner was something Chloe had missed. A lot. When she stopped to think about it, this seemed like it was happening really quick, but then in fact, it was five years overdue. A head-fuck for sure.

Chloe’s eyes darted backwards and forwards between the road and Max. It had hurt so much when Max left. Almost as much as when her Dad died. She had a year with her now, then Max would be off again. As a photographer no less. She didn't want to drop Max of just yet, so drove straight past Blackwell and headed on.

Max looked over at her, “Lighthouse?”

Chloe looked at her sideways, “Good guess.”

“No guess needed Chlo, I was expecting it.”

“Oh were you?”

“Yeah,” Max said kind of smugly, “It was pretty obvious.”

Chloe smiled, “So I'm obvious am I?”

“What? No, I didn't mean it like that…” Max seemed to retreat behind her shyness and Chloe regretted teasing her.

“Easy Max, I’m just talking shit okay. I do when I’ve got stuff on my mind. It’s kind of my default setting.”

“Why, what's on your mind?”

Chloe pulled into the lot at the bottom of the hill and killed the engine. She pulled out her stash, and spoke whilst making herself a joint. “So, it’s great your back, like really great,” she licked along the seam of her ciggy, the pulled it up to tear it open, pouring the tobacco into a paper balanced in a crease of her jeans, “But your only going to be back for a year or so.” Chloe dropped some weed from a clear ziplock bag into a grinder, twisting the two halfs in opposite directions as she spoke.

“I’ve been meaning to leave this shit-hole of a town for so long now, and I may end up leaving before you,” she poured the now finely ground weed into the paper with the tobacco, picked up the paper and started to roll it, Max watched her, this was the first time she’d actually seen someone doing this. Chloe pinched and folded the paper, and rolled it into a neat joint. When the tip of her tongue popped out from between her lips, Max couldn't help but look away. Chloe stuffed a roach into the narrower end, and lit it, drawing deeply on it.

“Fuck, I need this after having David in my face all evening. Where was I?”

“Your leaving.” Max answered.

“Yeah, right. But now we’re on speaking terms again, so I’ll let you know. I won't just disappear.”

“You’d better not. Your like the best thing about Arcadia Bay.”

Chloe swiveled round, leaning against her door. Left arm resting on the wheel, right on the back of the chair. She put her right foot up on the seat, in between them, knee pointing up at the roof, resting on the seat back, “Really? The best thing?”

Max blushed slightly, but fought it back, “Could I take a picture of you, sat like that. It’d be an amazing shot with the smoke, and this funky blue light you have in here.”

Chloe had been waiting for Max to ask all day, she tried to contain her happiness about being asked, “Sure.”

Max fished for her camera, and Chloe took an extra big drag on the joint, she exhaled it really slowly, the smoke rose away from her mouth thickly, it clung to her face. Max hit the shutter button, and the camera whirred and clicked, spitting out a polaroid which she shook.

“You do know you don't need to shake them now Max. Haven't had to for years.”

Max looked at her and Chloe sensed she wanted to say something, but was either too shy to say it, or didn’t know how to, “Max, whatever that was, say it. This is why we didn't talk for five years. Whatever it is tell me, okay.”

The shy brunette nodded, “Okay. Well the reason I shake them… It's… It’s because of your Dad.”

Chloe shifted just a fraction in her seat, she’d not been able to talk about William much with Rachel, she hadn’t known, or met him. Max though was a direct link to him, “Dad? Why?”

Max made eye contact with Chloe, trying to assess her reaction, “He was like my biggest inspiration to get behind the camera. He would always snap away at us when we were out, I loved watching him shake them, and then we’d both go and watch them develop together by his side as he held the picture. Back then it was like magic as the image appeared.”

Chloe took a drag as Max spoke, then spoke through the smoke as she exhaled, “Oh yeah! Dude, I totally loved the way he’d say…”

“...That's a keeper for sure.” Both girls said in unison.

Max’s eyes filled up looking at Chloe, “I really loved your Dad Chlo.”

“Don't you do it Max. I know you did okay, and I know he loved you too.”

Max wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her hoodie, and smiled back at her friend, “Thanks.”

“S’cool,” she said, and offered the joint to Max.

“Ewww no. I’ve never even smoked a normal ciggy.”

“Really? Never? Not with your hipster friends up north?”

“I didn't have any friends Chloe, I told you that.”

 “Mhm, just checking.”

“Trying to catch me out in some kind of shy lie?”

“No, just checking. Sure you don't want a little toke? Who better to try with but your best friend?”

“Too be honest, I think I’m getting second-hand smoke high Chlo. I can barely breathe in here.” Max said wafting her hands about in the increasingly foggy truck.

“Shit sorry Max, I didn't even think about that,” Chloe said as she cracked her window down. The night air had a bit of a chill too it now, and Max zipped her hoodie, “I’d run the engine for heat, but the heater thingy behind the dash sprung a leak a few months back so I disconnected it.”

“I don't know how this thing runs at all.”

“Hey! This thing has feelings! Don't you old girl?” Chloe said patting the dash.

“It looks like you dug ‘The old girl’ from a trash pile.”

“Well actually I did. Got her running myself.”

“For cereal Chloe?” asked Max, Chloe nodded in response, turning her head too blow smoke out of the window, “Could you have found anything worse?”

Chloe reached out with her right foot and kicked Max playfully, “Brat.”

Max faked being in pain, “Owww…”

“Suck it up Caulfield.” laughed Chloe, Max laughed too, “So shit, I suppose I’d better get you back to Blackhell,” Chloe flicked the finished joint out of the window, then looked at Max questioningly, “You okay there Max, you look a bit peaky…”

Max had lent her head back against the seat. She turned towards Chloe without lifting it, “Mhm, I feel good. Like super chilled and comfy.” She smiled at Chloe, her eyes dreamy.

Chloe fired the truck into life, “Hot-boxing the truck with you in it was definitely an oversight on my part.” She looked across at Max, who definitely looked smashed. “Fucks sake.” Chloe laughed too herself.

She drove the couple of miles too Blackwell carefully, keeping a close eye on Max. For her part Max seemed okay, well, stoned out of her mind, judging by the shit she was coming out with, but okay. Parking close to the front of the school lot, Chloe turned to Max again.

“Think you can manage the walk to the dorms Maxy Chong?”

“Maxy who?”

“Chong Max, Cheech and Chong? Never mind, c’mon,” The two girls walked slowly across the school front towards the dorms. At night Blackwell was a peaceful place. They didn't see any security, and Well’s accommodation was in darkness as they passed by. Max climbed the steps to the door and unlocked it. Noticing Chloe wasn't beside her she turned and looked for her. The punk was stood at the bottom of the steps. Max pouted at her.

“I think you’ll be okay from here Max. I had a good day. But it's time for me to go. You've got Kate in there if you want to chat.”

“Uh uh! You are not ditching me outside the door, don't make me come back down there and drag you up here.”

Chloe rubbed the back of her neck, “You really want me to come in?” In response Max opened the door, and stood with her back against it holding it open, waving her hands clumsily in front of her, as if shooing a child inside.

Chloe laughed again, Max appeared to have lost all coordination and control of her hands, “Okay Max, but not for long.”

As Chloe made it to the top of the steps, Max lunged at her, wrapping her in a hug. She held onto her, squeezing her more tightly making little _“hnnn, hhnnnn!”_ noises until Chloe hugged her back. After a moment she let go, and they walked through the dorms together. Most of the doors were open, the other students walking back and forth, laughing and chatting as they did. They eyed Chloe as she walked past, suspicious of the gangly blue haired punk Max was leading towards her room.

Kate appeared around the corner from the bathrooms, and Max called out “Kate!” the quiet blonde girl looked at Max, then Chloe, then Max again. Max rushed over and hugged her, then let her go and stepped back.

Kate looked at Max's puffy eyes, and the strange yet happy expression on her face, “Are you okay Max, you look different.”

“I’m great Kate.” Max giggled at herself, “Oh that rhymes!”

Chloe rubbed an open hand across her face, and spoke up, “She had a couple of glasses of wine with her dinner, and it’s gone to her head.”

Kate seemed satisfied with that explanation, nodding sagely, but Max turned towards Chloe, “What? No I didn’t, I don’t drink, ewww, it’s ‘cos of…”

Chloe cut her off before Max could say something they'd both regret later, by giving her a gentle push in the back towards her room, “Ha ha! Your such a kidder Max! Come on let’s get you inside and comfy.” She steered Max past Kate, “Nice to see you again Kate, your hair looks nice down by the way.”

“Oh thanks,” Kate said, unconsciously fiddling with it because of the compliment.

“Don't worry about Max, I’ll make sure she’s okay. See ya later.”

Max craned her head round to see Kate as she was being propelled forward by Chloe, “Bye Kate,” she grinned, “See ya tomorrow!”

Chloe grabbed Max’s keys from her hand, opened the door, and bundled her in. Looking back Kate was still stood where she had been, watching them. Chloe smiled at her, and made an attempt at a laugh, which sounded terrible, “Heh heh,” she quickly stepped in after Max, and closed the door behind her, leaning her back on it once it clicked closed.

“Fuckin’ hell your such a dork,” she laughed at Max, who had collapsed face first onto the bed, bag still over her shoulder, her feet hanging off the edge, “I was trying to hide the fact your hella stoned to keep any gossip from starting.”

Max made a _Pffft_ sound without lifting her face, making Chloe laugh again.

“I haven't laughed this much in a long time Max. Thanks for not giving up on me.”

Max rolled over on the bed, and moved herself until her head was on the pillow. She looked up at Chloe, “I never gave up on you Chloe. I gave up on myself. I was too chicken shit to do anything.” She moved her legs against the wall, so Chloe could sit next to her, Max added, “And I never will. Best friends forever Chlo.”

Chloe stared at her, Max could see the intensity the older girl had all over her face, “Best friends forever Max,” she smiled, “You got anything to watch in here?”

“There's a thumb drive next to the laptop that Warren gave me, it’s got all kinds of stuff on it.”

“Right,” Chloe said as she stood, she grabbed Max's laptop and the drive, Max took the opportunity to untangle herself from the messenger bag, and casually dump it off the bed. Chloe sat back in the same spot next to Max. She turned the laptop on, and put the drive in, “What have we got here.” Opening the Max folder, she found a folder containing The Lord of The Rings trilogy, “That’ll do.”

“Chloe?”

“Hmmm.”

“This is great. Like old times.”

“It sure is Max,” Chloe said settling back against the wall. Max put her legs over Chloe's lap.

After about twenty minutes of The fellowship, Max was asleep. Chloe looked down at her. She had fallen asleep on her side, hands together, as if praying, under her face. Her brown bob had fallen forward over her face, and Chloe carefully moved it back behind her ear to see her face better. Eyes closed, lips slightly parted, Max made a noise as she slept. Not quite snoring, it was far too cute for that. Chloe didn't think it was possible, but she was sure Max had even more freckles now than when they were kids. She stayed like that, looking at Max, remembering how she used to do this when they were kids. Max would always fall asleep first.  

When the movie finished, and Max still hadn't woken, Chloe carefully moved off the bed, trying not to disturb her. She quietly moved some of the things Max had discarded off of the bed. Cell phone she put on her cabinet. When Max had pushed her bag off the bed onto the floor, and it had landed upside down and open, so Chloe picked up the bits, and put them back in. The photo Max had taken in the truck was the last thing on the floor.

It was amazing, Max had such a talent, and Chloe thought about taking it with her, but then decided on a much better place for it. Chloe found a marker on Max's desk, and added a little message to the white section under the picture. She tucked the edge of it between the glass of Max’s mirror and the frame, “Won't forget to call me now Max,” she whispered to herself. Opening the door onto the hall, she turned to have one more look at Max, the friend she had missed so much, for so long, before she stepped out.

 

* * *

 

Chloe couldn't sleep. She had gone to see Max with the intention of talking it out. Coming to some kind of understanding, but as soon as she’d heard the thump from Kate's room this morning, Max had her won over. Clumsy as ever. Chloe nose laughed to herself. Her Dad said to them both years ago how difficult it was to stay angry with them for long. She could see now what he meant. One afternoon in the company of Max was enough for Chloe to feel as if she’d never been gone.

Chloe wanted to get up tomorrow and head straight to Blackwell, hang with her again all day, but Max needed to do her own stuff. She had a thing with Warren too, and that was something that Chloe didn't want to get in between. Max didn’t say so, but Chloe didn't think she’d ever had that kind of thing with anyone before.

Max made her laugh so much, and feel so at home. Deep down she knew that there was no way she’d ever leave Arcadia Bay before her. Chloe had had no reason to stay here until Max came back. But now she was back, and Chloe had a reason. She puffed air through her lips and reached for her ciggies. In the dark of her room, the brightness of the flame hurt her eyes as she lit one, and as she pulled on it, the orange glow lit the ceiling above her.

Her Dad would be so happy that they were back together. Ready to take on the world again. She stubbed out her ciggie, and lay back. Trying to go to sleep. If only her brain would switch off. She ran over todays events in her mind again. Goddamnit Max was so magnetic, her brain went back to how she could see her tomorrow. She felt pulled towards her.

She was so glad to have Max back, it was like a hole in her had been filled. Her best friend was back. Given the choice she would choose Max over Rachel any day. Given the choice she would choose Max over anyone. She had a thought of how she could be with Max, without actually being there, in her face.

Getting out of bed she moved to her little desk, and fired up her old computer. She would make Max a mix CD. She made a playlist of fourteen songs, which came to 70 minutes, perfect for a CD. She fished in the top drawer for a blank disc, finding one, and put it in the tray to burn. At the bottom of the drawer was her old diary. The one she wrote all her letters to Max in. She read through it, tears in her eyes. It was all there to see, how she fell in love with Rachel, how she gave up on Max.

The computer chimed softly, and the tray auto ejected with the still warm CD finished. Putting the CD inside the front cover of the diary, she snapped a rubber band around it to keep it closed. She dragged her jeans and boots on, and went downstairs. David was a bit of a hoarder of useful things, and she quickly found an old amazon box that would fit the diary perfectly. After tearing off the address label, she scrawled Max Caulfield 219 on it with a thick black sharpie from David’s stock.

Leaving via the garage she jumped into her truck to deliver it to Blackwell.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of YGOTR! Yass!
> 
> I haven't picked any songs on the CD, so if there's suggestions...
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> N.


	4. Unexpected

The drive in with Warren was not as bad as it could have been. The films shown were old and ridiculous, but funny as hell. Max spent most of the evening laughing, at the films, or at Warren himself, or was revelling in the geeky clique. There were a lot less cars in than spaces, Max didn't see how the place would turn a profit.

They ordered cheese burgers, fries and shakes, and they were brought over to the car. Max ate barely half of her meal and was stuffed. Max leant on Warren as they watched last movie, and Warren put his arm around her. She reached up and held his hand where it dangled.

“Hey, Max?”

“Mmm?”

“People have been asking me if we’re dating.”

Max wasn’t entirely sure, “I don't know,” she felt Warren stiffen slightly, and added, “I don't mind if they do though. I just haven't given it much thought the last week or so.”

Warren relaxed again, “I hear ya, Max. I know you’ve been with Chloe a lot, sorting things out.”

“I was not ready for her to deliver her letters like that, with the CD.” Warren let Max talk, “I swear to dog, Warren, I was so dehydrated from crying by the time I finished it.”

“In a good way though yeah?”

“Oh totally. I wish I’d done the same thing. So I could give her my thoughts like that. I feel like I know more about her than she does about me now. So I’ve been playing her some of my music, reading passages from books that hit me hard. Movies, that kind of thing.”

“How did she take it?”

“Pretty good actually. I caught her crying a couple of times to a certain song, though she claimed to have something in her eye of course.”

Warren laughed, “That seems very much like her from what you’ve said.”

A comfortable silence fell across them as they watched the very cheesy ending of an appalling bad sci fi movie. The credits started to roll and Warren fired up his little car, “It's 45 minutes to Arcadia Bay, we’ve got half a bottle of water, a full tank of gas, it’s dark, and we’re wearing 3D glasses.”

Max didn't miss a beat, “Hit it!” The Blues Brothers was one of her dad’s favourite films. A memory came back to her of William and her dad watching it at Chloe’s house. It was quite late in the evening, their moms had gone out leaving their dads in charge. Chloe and Max watched from around the corner in the kitchen, if she had to guess they were eleven at most. Hiding they watched in silence until the Nun started hitting the eponymous brothers with a huge ruler. Chloe cracked first, then Max, William turned in time for all of them to laugh as Elwood shouted “Ow, you fat penguin!”. Max smiled to herself at the memory as they drove back to Arcadia Bay, she made a mental note to remember to tell Chloe the next time she saw her.

When they got back to Blackwell, the grounds were deserted, it was actually after curfew, but Warren convinced Max not to worry, as she had sway with the security. Holding hands, which was the norm for them the last week or so, they walked across the front of the school.

Warren was looking up at the stars as they reached the doors of the dorm, “It’s really clear tonight Max, do you wanna go up on the roof and stargaze for a bit?”

“I dunno, Warren, it’s pretty cold.”

“I’ve got that covered, let me grab some stuff, and I’ll meet you up there in say five minutes?” He looked at her with his big puppy dog eyes, and Max felt the familiar tug inside her. On Monday she had felt the same for Warren, and it had scared her. Chloe had convinced her it was normal. Go with it, if you feel it act on it. Max made her way to her room, dropped of her thin hoodie and put her much thicker and warmer parka on.

Reaching for her cell she rang Chloe, who answered on the second ring. “Chloe I’m panicking here.”

“Max? What's wrong?”

“It’s Warren, he wants to look at the stars with me…”

Chloe laughed down the phone at her, “Oh shit, Max! That old line! It works every time!”

“Why? Wait, it works? Whatcha mean it works?”

“Well,” chuckled Chloe, “You’re going aren't you?”

“I suppose…”

“My Max! All grown up, and gonna get laid!”

“Chloe! Ewwww.”

“Chill out hippie. He’s a good dude. He’ll probably fumble about just as much as you do.”

“You don’t make it sound very appealing, Chloe.”

Chloe laughed again, “Did you think your first time was going to be all candles and fluffy pillows? Unicorns leaping outside the window?”

“Chloe, I rang you to try and calm down, this is not working.”

“Listen, Max, seriously, chill that dork brain of yours. Lay back, look at the stars, cuddle, and if you want make out a bit. Then see what happens. If he does anything you don’t like, I’ll kick his fuckin’ ass okay?”

“Okay.”

“Don't forget I’ll want all the details later though!” with that Chloe hung up on her. Max put her cell in her pocket and headed for the roof.

 

* * *

 

 Warren had already set up when Max arrived on the roof. A blanket to lay on, another to snuggle under, a couple of pillows, and because Warren equals geek, a power bank and charge leads for their cell phones. His small backpack had a thermos of coffee, he really had thought of everything.

They lay under the blanket for a while looking up, then Warren asked for Max’s cell to install a stargazing app. It was already on his phone, and once installed they looked up with augmented reality overlays.

“So over there,” Warren pointed, “That point of light isn’t a star, it’s a whole galaxy, it’s actually heading straight towards the Milky Way. Eventually they’re gonna crash into each other, but not for about half a billion years or so.”

“Thank dog for that.” Max laughed. She moved her cell around in front of her, sweeping it across the sky, highlighting certain constellations that were obvious, “This is actually really nice, Warren.”

“Yeah. I love the stars.” Max looked at his face, he was genuinely oblivious to the compliment she had just paid him. She felt the tug inside her again, so turned on her side to look at him. He stayed on his back, but turned to look at her.

“Max?”

Max put her left hand on his face and turned it a bit more, she leant in slowly and kissed him. He kissed back gently and Max moved away from him.

“Wow Max… I…” Max shut him up by leaning in for another kiss. Chloe was right, this was nice, and Max wanted more.

 

* * *

 

 Max woke the following morning, and headed for a shower. She felt good about last night. No regrets. Warren had left her at the door to the girls floor with a flurry of kisses, to be fair neither of them wanted the evening to end, but Max couldn't keep her eyes open as they cuddled under the blanket.

She had classes in an hour, so was in a rush. She stepped into a cubicle and enjoyed the feel of the hot water streaming over her skin. Her train of thought was broken by the sound of her name being called out, “Max? Are you in here, Max?”

“Yeah, I’m showering, Dana.”

“I know what you did last night!” Dana sing songed at her.

Max moved the shower curtain just enough to poke her head round, “What? How?”

“It just so happened that Trevor bumped into Warren last night. Said he had a quote unquote _fucking huge grin_ on his face, like someone had just declared him king geek. It took us about 5 minutes to work out what happened.”

“Shit, Dana, please don’t go spreading it about.”

“I won't do that, Max. I’m just glad you finally took the plunge. And now we can double date!”

Max grinned at Dana’s excited face, “Can I finish my shower now, Dana?”

“Go for it Max,” Dana laughed, “Speak later.”

God damnit. Dana won't blab, but Trevor will definitely give the game away. _Fuck._ She finished up quickly under the shower, and hurried back to her room to get dressed. Right now cutting for the day seemed the best option. Throwing on her grey jeans, a plain red T and her hoodie, she fired a text at Kate, _Can I pop in?_ Her sneakers were still tied from last night, so she pulled them onto her feet.

Kate text back, _Of course Max._ Max grabbed her bag and headed across the hall. She tapped and then opened the door.

“Hi, Kate,”

“Max, you don't look too good. Sit down.”

Max felt clammy and shaky, so gladly sat on Kate's couch, “So last night… After the drive in, we… Warren and me…”

Kate looked at Max concerned for her friend, “Did you not want to?”

“Oh no, that's not it. Warren was so sweet. But Trevor saw him, and Dana put two and two together. Now I'm freaking ‘cos everyone's gonna know, and it’s… so…”

“Max, your both adults. I mean, I’m probably the last virgin in the dorms. That makes me the social outcast, not you.”

“Oh I don’t know, Kate, this is just so,” Max looked up at her friend “Effed up, you know. Like I don’t care that people know, I really like Warren, but it’ll have been twisted into something it wasn’t by chinese whispers.”

Kate sat by Max, and took hold of her hand, “Max, has anybody said anything to you yet?”

“Only Dana, but she’s okay you know.”

“So you're worrying about something that hasn't happened yet. Take a step back, and deal with any situation as it happens. For all you know, nothing at all may happen.”

“Yeah, but what if…”

“Then tell whoever it is to… to... fuck off, Max.”

Max smiled at Kate, “Yeah, I think I can do that.”

“I’m sure you can, stay here for now, and we’ll walk over together okay?”

“Thanks, Kate.”  

 

* * *

 

 At break Max met up with Warren, she’d already text him about the conversation she’d had with Dana this morning. He couldn't apologise enough. He swore he’d not said a word to Trevor, that he had jumped to his own conclusion, and been all _brofist_ Warren. Warren was in the same class as Trevor third period, and had had a quiet word with him. Trevor said he’d only spoken to Dana and his lips were sealed.

Crisis averted, Max felt her anxiety levels drop, but her initial good mood from this morning didn't return. She sat with Warren as she did most breaks. They were talking about an issue Warren had in science when Dana and Trevor sat at the table with them. Trevor put out a brofist for Warren as soon as he sat down, and Dana rolled her eyes in Max’s direction.

“Trevor,” Dana said, “we literally spoke on the way over here about keeping things low key.”

“Well yeah, but I brofist everybody though…”

Dana looked like she was going to say something, but instead she closed her eyes, then opened them again, and smiled at Max. Trevor and Warren started talking about a science experiment, so Dana leaned in closer to Max.

“So, how was it?”

Max blushed, and said nothing. “Oh wow. That good huh?” Dana laughed. “Listen don't worry about Trevor. I told him that if he breathes a word to anyone then he won't get any of this,” Dana indicated towards herself with her hands, making Max laugh.

“Thanks, Dana. I don't know why I was so worried.”

“I get it, Max. The last thing any new relationship needs is gossip. Also, I like the way you want to handle this. After all it’s your decision when people get told, if they get told at all.”

“Exactly, Dana.”

 

* * *

 

 Chloe was laid back across the seat in her truck. She’d come to the junkyard to escape again. Her own little kingdom. Max hadn't called or text again since last night, so Chloe took that as a sign that she’d hooked up with Warren.

Good for her.

Chloe wasn't the best at dealing with negative emotions, and she was worried that now Max was occupied, she’d fade away again. Which after the last week and a half would be shit. After Max had read her letters, diary, whatever it was, it had been really good. She loved chilling out with Max, she didn’t even smoke weed around her anymore, she didn’t need to truth be told. Max had a calming effect on Chloe that even Rachel didn't have.

For now she wasn't with Max, and she was just finishing her second joint. Her phone buzzed on the seat and she picked it up to see who it was.

“No fucking way.”  
 

* * *

 

The school day was over and Max was wading through the pile of work that had collected on her desk in the last week or so. She wasn't complaining, she loved spending time with Chloe, but at some point all this backlog had to be cleared. She started with her math. She scribbled formulae on bits of paper, and then copied them neatly across to the sheet. Math was not her favourite subject, but she had to keep up a good average across all subjects.

When her cell buzzed she was overjoyed for the break.

_Chloe: Whatcha doin hippie?_

_Max: Working on not getting kicked out of school._

_Chloe: You’re not getting kicked out. Chill. Anyway, come outside._

_Max: Why?_

_Chloe: Shit! Just get out here!_

Max sighed to herself, hanging out with Chloe after today, and avoiding doing any more work did sound good.

_Max: Okay, 5 mins._

_Chloe: Sweet!_

Max grabbed her bag, throwing her camera and cell into it. Checking she had her keys she left her room and clicked the door shut behind her. She could hear laughter coming from Victoria’s room, and the sound of Kate practicing on her violin. She walked along the corridor towards the stairs, passing Dana’s open door. She waved at her, and Dana smiled back. It was nice to have more than one friend in the dorms.

The grounds were busy as Max walked across towards the lot. Justin and Trevor were skating, whilst Stella filmed them with her drone. Seeing people laughing and joking, being happy made Max happy too. As she rounded the pool, Max saw groups of students were assembled in the lot, talking laughing, leaning on their cars. Chloe's truck was obvious. It stuck out like a sore thumb in amongst the compacts in the lot. Chloe saw her coming and bounced out of the door, she charged over at Max, and wrapped her in a hug. Lifting her feet of the ground.

“Wow,” Max said when Chloe finally released her, “You seem happy today.”

“Well,” Chloe beamed ear to ear, “I've had some hella good news.”

“Go on then, Chloe. Spill it.”

“Rachel's coming back! She text me before, said it was all a mistake, and she was on her way.”

Max's mood dropped a little, she couldn't help but think that Rachel was going to monopolise Chloe's time, and that she’d not see her as much. She wrapped her arms around herself as Chloe looked at her, “Rachel.”

“What's up, Max? You don't look happy for me.”

“It’s a surprise, that's all. You said you didn't think she’d be back, and well,  I won't see you as much as we have been...”

Chloe squinted at Max a little, “But you’ve got Warren, I’m sure you’ll live.”

“Warren's nice. But… Er…”

“What, Max? You want both of us to revolve around you? Why can’t you be happy for me?”

“It’s just the things you told me, why, after this long?”

“Maybe she came to her senses, Max.”

“Maybe she did, or maybe she got bored of Franks RV, and thought she could just swing back in like nothing happened.”

“What are you saying? That I shouldn't see her? That's not for you to say.”

“No, Chloe. Please I didn't mean it like that. I don't want to argue, your my best friend.”

“Max, don't you get it, people change, we both have, and I’m still alone all day until you finish school, and you're not with Warren, or Kate. Then I go home alone, I don't have anyone else like Rachel.”

“Is being alone worse than the pain she caused you?”

Chloe's temper started to flare at Max, “Why should I be alone, Max? You're hanging out with your Blackhell crew, and I should wait about for you to call my name? You know how I feel about Rachel.”

“Yeah but, Chloe. Everything you said about her. How much she hurt you…” Max couldn’t help herself from saying it, even as Chloe's expression changed, “She left you, cheated on you…”

“Max, you really need to shut the fuck up right now.”

“No, Chloe, someone needs to say this to you.”

Chloe kissed her teeth at Max, “Who? You? You fucking left me for five years,” she spat the words at Max, “I forgave you, and now you say don't forgive Rachel?”

“I’m not saying that, Chloe, but all you've said to me… She hurt you…”

“So did you, Miss Seattle.” Chloe said with a sneer.

Max lost it, tears sprang from her eyes, and she screamed back at Chloe, “I didn't fucking want too Chloe! _I fucking love you._ I would never deliberately do anything to hurt you,” the other students turned to look at them, but Max didn't care.

Chloe turned and started to walk back to the drivers door of her truck, Max chased her, crying, “Please, Chloe, don't go like this again. I just don't want you to get hurt again…”

Chloe turned and hissed at Max, “You’re the person who caused the most hurt in my life, Max, and now you trying to keep me apart from my girlfriend.”

Max was sobbing, so much she could barely speak, “P… please Chloe. Don’t… do… this…”

Chloe got in her truck and slammed the door, she fired up the engine, but didn't pull away. Grabbing a ciggie from her pack, she lit it and inhaled deeply before turning to face Max, “It’s already done, Max. See ya later.”

Before she could pull off, Max put her hand on the open window, “She’ll do it again, Chloe. You know that… You told me... But I will never leave you, not again... not after this last week. Not after how we spoke to each other. Please don't go, I’m sorry, I won't say anything again.”

Chloe turned to look at Max, the faintest hint of a crack in her resolve on her face. It was in her eyes, the way she looked. She put her hand on top of Max’s, and for a split second Max thought Chloe would stay, instead she unhooked her fingers from the door frame and saying nothing else drove away. Max double over forwards, her elbows on her knees, and sobbed her heart out.

 

* * *

 

_Rachel: Let me guess, junkyard?_

_Chloe: Yeah_

_Rachel: I’ll be about 20 minutes._

_Chloe: OK_

Chloe threw her cell next to her and looked back out at the junkyard. It had been raining for an hour or so, and it was rapidly turning into a muddy mess. She slumped back and folded her arms. Why the fuck had Max been like that?

Max words did stick with her though. She had told Max everything about Rachel. Shown her all the keepsakes, and Max had thrown the worst of it back, right in her face. Now she had doubts about Rachel that she hadn't had before she spoken to her. She had a lot to ask Rachel.

Chloe heard an engine on the road, and then less than a minute later, Rachel appeared. She was trudging in the thickening mud, but had a big smile on her face. Chloe reached over and popped the passenger door for her to get in.

“Hi, Chloe.” Rachel said closing the door behind her. She was grinning and leaned over towards Chloe, Chloe stayed behind the wheel.

“Rachel.”

“I was expecting more than that.”

“So was I, Rache.”

“What does that mean?”

Chloe turned to face Rachel, but kept her distance, she leant back against her door, “I think you know, Rache. With everything I told you about my dad… about Max… you still left. Without a word.”

“I’m sorry”

“You're sorry? Really? We were together, we had plans, and you… you fucked our dealer.”

“Chloe… I…”

“There's no excuse, Rache. No possible way to explain what you did.”

“I know that. I fucked up, and I’m trying to fix everything. Starting with the most important, you.”

“I didn't feel important when you fucked off with Frank. How long were you fucking him, Rache? Behind my back?”

“Chloe, I…”

Chloe slammed her fist on the wheel, making Rachel jump, “How _fucking long_ , Rache,” she shouted.

Rachel hung her head, “Five months,” she said a tear dropping from her eye.

“Five months,” Chloe said, barely a whisper, she listened to the rain drumming on the truck roof for a moment, “Five fucking months, and you've been gone for another five months. Ten months you're fucking Frank, then you're back. Why? What the fuck am I supposed to think about all this.”

“You weren't like this when I called earlier, Chloe.”

“I’ve been thinking.”

“Or talking to someone.”

“Just what the fuck does that mean, Rache? You can do what you want, and I can't talk to someone?”

“I didn't say that.”

“But you meant it. And you know what, Rache, yes, I did fuckin’ talk to someone.”

“Who?”

“The fucks that gotta do with you?”

“Chloe, I don't want to argue, I’m trying to make things right, and it’s not going how I wanted.”

“I'm sure it's not. Did you think I’d be pining for you? Take you back with open arms?

Rachel shook her head, “Not at all, no. That would not be you. I’m glad you have someone to talk to.”

“Huh, yeah, of course you are. Since she came back is the best I’ve felt for months.”

Chloe kicked herself mentally for saying too much, she knew Rachel would pounce on it, “She? Came back? Who are we talking about Chloe?”

“I thought we were talking about you cheating and then leaving.”

“It’s Max right? Max is back, and you're wrapped around her finger again.”

“No. In fact I just had a massive fight with her in the lot at Blackhell.”

“About me?”

“No.”

“You're lying, Chloe. I can always tell.”

“Oh really, so am I lying when I say I want you to get out of my truck? To leave me alone so I can think about all this.”

“No you're not,” Rachel said downhearted. “Can I call you later?”

“You can call. I might not answer though.”

“Why? You gonna go talk to Max again?”

“Have you been listening to a single fucking word I said, Rache? Seriously? Have you? You are so self obsessed, _fuck!”_

Rachel looked at Chloe, a look of sadness tinted with anger on her pretty face. She opened the passenger door and stepped out into the rain. Chloe didn't even look at her as she walked off across the junkyard.

 

* * *

 

Max had been sat in Kate's room since Chloe left. Trevor had run over to her seconds after Chloe left, he had been so nice and walked her back to the dorms, arm around her, shielding her from all the eyes. Kate had calmed her down, her tea helped a lot, and they had been talking since.

“She’ll calm down, Max, like a fortnight ago.”

“I hope so, Kate, I don't think I’ve ever shouted at her like that, not even when we were kids.”

“You were both emotional, give her time, she’ll understand.”

A loud banging came from the hall, both girls stopped talking to listen. Three loud bangs again, followed by someone shouting Max’s name. Max shrank back into the couch, pulling her knees up and hugging them to her chest.

Kate looked at her, concerned, “Wait here Max, don't move, I’ll have a look at what's going on,” she opened her door and looked around it. A wet, muddy, blonde girl stood in the hallway outside Max’s room. She turned and looked at the other girls staring at her.

“Does anybody have a clue where Max is?”

Victoria stepped out into the corridor, a sick grin on her face, “Hi Rachel, long time no see. Still hanging with losers?”

“Have you got anything constructive to say, Victoria, or are you just being your usual bitchy self?”

Victoria grinned again, “Losers ey? Max chills with Kate there,” she pointed at Kate, who shut her door quickly.

Rachel quickly stepped over to Kate's door, and banged on it twice, “Max I know you’re in there. We need to talk.”

“She's not up for it right now,” Kate said through the door.

“I don't really care if she’s in the mood or not, she needs to get her ass out here right now.”

Kate grabbed her cell and dialled the campus security number, “I’m calling security right now, so you’d better leave.” Kate held the cell to her ear, “Yes, this is Kate Marsh, there is an unauthorised girl in the dorms, she’s being aggressive and trying to get at Max Caulfield. Uh-huh, yes. Thank you Mr. Madsen.”

She turned to Max, “Stay calm Max, security is coming.” then Kate turned to the door, “Did you hear that, security is coming.”

“I’ll just wait here for security then.” Rachel replied.

Max was rocking gently back and forth when she heard David’s voice outside, “Rachel, I thought you’d left Arcadia Bay.”

“Well I’m back and I wanted to meet Chloe's friend Max, we have something we need to sort out.”

“Peacefully I hope.” David said.

“Of course Mr Madsen,” Rachel said sweetly, “She just won't come out and see me.”

There was a knock on Kate's door, “Miss Marsh, this is Mr. Madsen. Is it okay for me to come in for a moment?”

Kate opened the door to him, “Of course.”

David stepped in, and Kate shut the door behind him, leaving Rachel in the hallway, “Hello again Max.”

“Hi Mr. Madsen.”

“Why do I have the feeling this has something to do with my step-daughter?” Kate looked at him puzzled.

“We had a big fight before, about Rachel being back, and she took off. Now Rachel's here and I don't know why.”

David nodded, “Do you want me to make her leave, or will you talk to her? I’ll stay and make sure it stays at talking.”

“I don't mind talking to her, I mean we’re both big parts of Chloe's life, so this was bound to happen eventually.”

“Okay, let me go speak to her.” He turned and walked out of Kate's room.

Max looked at Kate, who said “You’ll be okay with him here.”

Max stepped out into the hallway, Rachel was stood talking to David, the rest of the dorms were on the hall, watching. Max felt all the eyes like it was a physical weight, but forced herself to speak, “Hello Rachel, I'm Max.”

Rachel turned and looked at her, “Yeah, I know. What I don't know is what you told my girlfriend.”

Max shook her head, “Your girlfriend? Didn't you lose the right to call her that when you ran off?”

“What's that got to do with you?”

“Well Chloe told me, so that's what.” David looked at each girl in turn as they spoke.

“I’m back now, so stay away.”

“You must be joking.” Max replied, “The only person who can tell me that is Chloe.”

“She told me to tell you.”

“I don't believe you, Chloe said you were an actor, quick to lie to get your own way.”

“What makes you think I’m lying, Max?”

“Because I know Chloe. She’d tell me herself, not send you.”

“Is that so? Hmmm, I didn't think you’d be so confident. That's not how Chloe described you.”

“Mhm, well you're exactly what I expected from how Chloe described you.” Max said, not knowing where it came from. Quick as a flash, before David could see it coming, Rachel lashed out and slapped Max across the face.

“You bitch! What the fuck does that mean?” David stepped in between the two girls.

"I think you know exactly what it means."

“You won't turn her against me.”

“You turned her against yourself by fucking Frank! Real classy Rachel!”

“Fuck you, Max!”

“Fuck me? Your not my type, Rachel. Don't worry I’m sure you’ll find some other dude with money or drugs who can help.”

Rachel pushed and struggled against David, who decided enough was enough, he turned and looked at Kate, “Miss Marsh, would you take Max back into your room please? This is over. Rachel you are not authorised to be on Blackwell property, and I just witnessed you assault a student. Do I need to call the police, or will you leave of your own free will?”

Rachel stopped struggling and turned away from Max as Kate steered her into her room, closing the door. “Oh I'm leaving, don't worry. Chloe was right about you too, _David_ , you are a fucking dick-head.” David followed Rachel as she made her way down the corridor and out of the stairwell doors.

Max rubbed the side of her face where Rachel slapped her, as Kate looked at her shocked, “I didn't think you’d be so… wow Max, you really went for her.”

“She hurt Chloe, and I’m not having her put any more blame onto me.”

There was a tap on the door, and Kate opened it, “Hi, Dana.” She quickly looked at Max, who nodded, “Come in.”

Dana looked about Kate's room, “Wow Kate, it’s real nice in here.”

“Thank You Dana.”

“Max, no offence to Kate, but I think you need something harder than tea, come on.” she nodded her head towards the hallway.

Max looked at Dana, then hugged Kate, “Kate you are a true friend, thank you.”

“Any time Max, go with Dana, let off some steam.”

Dana looked at Kate, “You're welcome to come too, Kate. It just might not be your thing.”

“Thanks Dana, I’ll let Max go on, maybe I’ll pop in later.”

“Welcome whenever Kate.” Dana said genuinely, “C’mon Max, let's have a glass of wine or three.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for missing last Sunday. 
> 
> Last weekend was not a good one IRL.
> 
> Did anyone see Rachel's return coming?
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> N.


	5. The truth?

Max woke up and rolled over in her bed. Today was her birthday. She hadn't spoken to Chloe in over a week, and the other girls in the dorms were looking at her different since the far too public fight with Rachel. As quiet as she was, she would never let anyone hurt Chloe, and she could see right through Rachel.

Max sighed and rolled over again so that she was facing her window.  

Noises from the dorm were filtering through the not so thick walls, so Max reached for her phone, and slipped her earbuds in. Warren had ripped Chloe's mix CD and put all the tracks onto Max’s phone. Two songs, Max thought to herself, just the two. She closed her eyes and listened to the whole thing.

She was listening to Creep for the second time when Warren texted.

_Warren: Happy Birthday Mad-Max._

_Max: Hey Warren. Thanks._

_Warren: Wanna hang today?_

_Max: Sure, I’ve got nothing else planned._

She swiped away the conversation with Warren, and opened a screen to send a new text.

_Max: I’m Sorry Chloe._

Sighing, she deleted the message.

_Max: It’s my birthday and I_

Delete. “For fucks sake, Max,” she said to herself.

_Max:_

She looked at the blank screen for a bit, then locked her phone. Fuck. Max got out of bed, slipped into her robe and headed for a shower. The hot water always made her feel better. When she got back to her room she had birthday messages on her phone from her parents. They'd sent a card earlier this week, which was in front of Lisa on the floor. She read them whilst she was getting dressed then slipped out of her room.

Max waited outside for Warren. There had been no repeat of the other night. Max still really liked Warren, but nothing felt right now, without Chloe. She felt as scared and lonely as when she first left for Seattle all those years ago.

Max sat at the table and reached for her phone. Still nothing. Is this how Chloe felt when she left. Hanging in limbo, waiting for some kind of contact? How could she have done that? She could not get Chloe out of her mind. The look on her face as she drove away last week, without saying a word would not get out of Max’s head.

_Max: I’m sorry. I miss you._

Her thumb hovered over the send icon as her brain span at a thousand miles an hour, thinking of all the ways this could go wrong. Maybe it was better to leave it like this, to not know how much Chloe hated her. _I’m sorry. I miss you._ She stared at the message, still unsent. She didn't know if Chloe was back with Rachel, or not. Her brain spun on.

“Max?”

Max looked up to see Warren. He was leaning on the table with a worried expression on his face, she tried to say something, to smile, but it wasn't working. She looked at the message on her phone again.

“Max, are you okay?” Warren asked as he sat.

“Yeah, I think. Oh, I dunno… No, not really,” Max’s eyes didn’t leave her phone as she spoke.

Warren could see she had a message open, but not any details, “What’s that? Birthday messages?”

“Hmm? This? No, I was going to send it to Chloe,” She held up her phone for Warren to see the message, “I’ve been trying to send her a message all week, but I keep chickening out.”

Warren’s face changed to the look he had when he was trying to solve a particularly difficult science question, nerdy determination. “Send it, Max.”

“I can’t.” After getting really drunk with Dana the other night, Max had banged on Warren's door. She had opened up to him about Chloe. How she left from William’s funeral. How she couldn't speak to her. Even though it was all she wanted to do at the time. It was all she wanted to do now too.

“Max, err… do you want me to send it? I’ll reach up really slow,” Warren started to move his hand towards Max’s phone, still held in the air between them. “And if it’s still there when I reach it, then I’ll…” Warren's fingertip was centimeters away from Max’s phone, and she wobbled, her arm tried to jerk back towards her, but she fought it, “Done.” Warren said as Max felt the pressure of his touch.

 

* * *

 

Chloe's phone buzzed on the nightstand next to her bed.

_Max: I’m sorry. I miss you._

“The fucking nerve of her.”

_Chloe: I’ve had enough of this. You can't just come and go whenever you want. You can’t tell me who I can or can’t see. Goodbye._

The message sent, she deleted the thread and put the phone back where it had been. The pipes in the house buzzed slightly as the shower was shut off. Rolling onto her back she looked at the ceiling, waiting for the bedroom door to open. A minute or so later it did.

“Anything happen whilst I was gone?” Chloe asked, as she entered, towel around her, at seeing the slight smile on Rachel's face.

“Nothing at all. I was just waiting for you.” Rachel gave Chloe her biggest, most winning smile, and Chloe smiled back, “Still glad I’m back?”

“Of course, Rache.”

Rachel stood, still wearing the T-shirt and shorts from last night, and slipped her arm around Chloe. She nuzzled into the taller girls neck, and hummed slightly. Not getting the response from Chloe that she wanted, she stepped back and made eye contact. “What's up with you?”

“What? Why would something be up?”

“Chloe, I know you. I know when you’ve got something on that gorgeous mind of yours.”

“Honestly, Rache. I’m fine.”

“Chloe! C’mon!”

“Rachel, this is early days here. I’m glad you’re back, and I’m happy you’re staying here, but this is not what it was before.”

Rachel put her hand on her hip, cocking it, “You've been telling me that all week, this is different. You might as well tell me now or I’ll keep going all day.”

Chloe sighed, “Fine. It’s Max's birthday. I missed 4 of them when she was gone, and now she's back, and I’m going to miss this one because you two can't get along.”

“Don't blame me for that, Chloe. I went to Blackwell, tried to sort this mess out, and you know how well it went.”

“Mhm,” Chloe had heard this all week, and didn't want to again.

“What do you mean, Mhm? She verbally attacked me.”

“ _You_ slapped _her_ though…”

“How many times have I apologised for that this week, Chloe? I reacted, wrongly, to her insults. I know I shouldn't have.”

Chloe moved away from Rachel and looked out of her window, “Step-douche has a different version of events though.”

Rachel followed her, and put a hand on Chloe's back.“He would though, wouldn't he? He’s never liked me, would do anything to get rid of me.”

“David is a complete dick. That's for sure, but he’s never lied like this before.”

“There's a first time for everything, Chloe.”

Chloe turned to look at Rachel. “And some things never change.”

 

* * *

 

Max’s phone vibrated in her pocket as Warren drove. _New message from: Chloe._ For a second she felt so happy, then she read it.

 _I’ve had enough._ “Oh no, please no.” Max whispered to herself under the noise of the car, _Goodbye._

She locked her phone and put it back into her bag. Looking out of the passenger window to try to hide it, the tears streamed down her face. Warren noticed the change and looked over at her.

“Max, what is it?”

“I don't want to talk about it right now.” Max wiped her eyes, as she turned. It was obvious she had been crying, “Where are we going anyway?”

“Well I planned to go the next town up the coast,” Warren snatched a glance at her as he drove. “But I think we’ll just go for a walk instead.” They drove past the sign letting them know they were leaving Arcadia Bay, and drove on for another ten minutes before Warren turned off the county route, following a green sign for parking. The lot was just a clearing in the woods, with gravel spread over it. They both got out, and followed one of the obvious trails away from the car.

Warren carefully took hold of Max’s hand as they walked. “Ready to talk yet, Max?”

“Chloe answered.” Max felt a tear on her face and wiped it with her free hand, “She said Goodbye.”

“Oh, Max. I’m so sorry,” he squeezed her hand, and they walked in silence for a bit. Max heard a train passing and let go of Warren's hand. She turned off the trail towards where the sound had come from. Warren followed behind her, confused, but said nothing. The trees thinned out as the tracks appeared. Max stopped and looked at them. Something about the tracks hurt her, but also comforted her. They lead away from here, but could also bring you home.

Max stepped out onto the tracks and grabbed her camera. She looked left and right, then took a photo in the direction of Arcadia Bay. She flicked it about, and put it in her bag with the camera. Turning, she saw Warren looking at her. “C’mon,” she said, and started walking the tracks.

Warren walked down the centre as Max wobbled and balanced on one of them. Occasionally she reached out a hand and lent on his shoulder as they walked. In the distance the trees were parting. Walking on, she could see a huge junkyard on the left. Definitely somewhere interesting to take photos. She headed for it without thinking.

“Hey, Max? Maybe we shouldn't go in there. There might be guard dogs or something. Private property and all that.”

Max looked at him, “Let me take some shots, and then we’ll leave.”

“But what if someone comes?”

“I’ll explain I’m a photography student and what I’m doing, c’mon it’ll be fine.”

Warren wasn't convinced, but followed Max anyway. Rusty school busses, skeletal cars, old signs, Max snapped away at all of it as they walked about. Something about all the rust made her feel peaceful.

Max saw a little cinder block shack at the back of the yard. “Let me take some of the shack, and we can go back okay?”

Warren looked nervous to be here, which made Max smile. “Okay,” he said looking about all the time.

Max walked into the shack and saw straight away that it was being used as some kind of clubhouse. A few old cable reels were on the floor as chairs, with a bigger one as a table on the middle. Old damp magazines were scattered about here and there, and there was a dartboard on the wall. Max sat on one of the reels and took a snap of some playing cards left on the table, dropped mid hand, the cards weren't even revealed. It was a nice shot, one of her favourites from the day.

Her eyes tracked around the small room taking in all the details. When she saw it her breath caught in her throat. _Chloe was here. Rachel was here._ Shit! She felt angry with herself for giving up so easy, for always trying, but never doing. Sitting on the window sill was a thick black sharpie, and Max stood and picked it up. She walked over to the tags on the wall. And added her own. _Max is here._

Warren was stood in the doorway as she turned to leave, he looked at the graffiti, “I'm sorry, Max.”

“It’s okay, Warren. I’m glad she had...” Max caught herself, “I’m glad she has Rachel. She deserves someone… better…” Max’s head dropped as she spoke, her eyes filling with tears.

Warren stepped forward and took Max’s hands in his, she turned her face up to look at him, “Max, don't say that. You’re the nicest person I know.” Warren pulled Max in for a hug, a hug he was relieved to get back in return. He didn’t press for more than the hug, and felt that Max didn’t either.

“Let's go, Max.”

She tried to smile through the tears. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Chloe needed a smoke. She really needed to take the edge off her head this morning. Rachel was back, but it was different, Chloe didn't want the same relationship with her again. Despite Rachel’s best efforts, it hadn't gone any further than hugging. True, they were sharing Chloe's bed, but only for logistical reasons.

Did Chloe still love Rachel? Probably, she admitted to herself, but she didn't trust her now, and that was a big thing for Chloe. She couldn't trust Rachel to not disappear again. Turning up the music, she drove her truck towards the junkyard. It was still the best place to go and chill out. Nobody bothered her up there, and she wanted to get blitzed, so the junkyard was the place to be.

Rachel had been very quiet this morning, which Chloe was pleased for. She had had enough of how Rachel tries to steer her, lead her with her words this week. She soon steered her truck into the junkyard. Driving as far in as she could to avoid anyone spotting her truck, and to be close to her shack in case of rain.

“I love how you're still hanging in our spot, Chloe” Rachel said as they jumped out. Chloe looked across at her, another nudge, another push towards how it was. She used to find it amazing, how Rachel always said the right thing, how it made her feel. She was worried now that it was all another big act.

“Uh-huh. Some good, and bad memories here for sure.” Chloe said as she set off for the shack. Rachel looked at her as she followed. They sat in their normal spots, Chloe facing the entrance on the far side of the shack, Rachel with her back to the door. She leant forward and rolled a joint. Taking a big drag, she closed her eyes and let her head hang back, blowing the smoke out at the ceiling.

Keeping her eyes closed she took a few more drags, and could feel the calming effect it had on her, “Chloe?”

“Yea, Rache?”

“Are we okay here?”

Chloe shrugged, “I dunno. I’m not sure about much at the moment.”

“Are you even going to try? Us I mean?”

Chloe looked at her, took a drag on her joint, then said, “This is me trying, Rache. You’re sleeping in my house, my bed for fucks sake, and still pushing me. I don't think I can forget what you’ve done. I definitely won't trust you like before.”

Rachel looked genuinely sad, “Chloe, of all the things that I’ve done, all my mistakes, I regret what I did to you the most. You tried to convince my dad to let me see my mom, my real mom, because you said she deserved a chance. Don't I?”

“Everybody deserves a second chance Rache, but it might not change anything,” she rubbed her face with a hand before adding, “You still haven't told me why you came back, Rache.”

“Are you sure you want to hear this? About Frank and me? The truth?”

“Can't be any worse than what I imagined.”

 

* * *

 

When Max got back to the dorms she was surprised to see a note on her door telling her to knock at Kate’s. She did and Kate’s big smile was a joy to see. “Happy Birthday Max!”

“Thanks, Kate.” Max couldn't help but feel self-conscious, covering herself with one arm.

“Come in! Dana's been here for an hour waiting for you.”

“Dana's in there?”

“Yes, Max, I’m here,” Dana laughed from inside, “There's cake and everything.”

Max sat on the couch next to Dana, and looked at the cake on Kate’s little table.  
   
“So how was your Birthday, Max?” Kate asked, as she placed a cup of english tea next to a slice of birthday cake.

“It was okay. I didn't feel like doing much, I think I ruined Warren’s plans.”

Dana nudged her. “He’ll get over it.”

“Thanks. I did get some really cool shots though,” Max said as she fished in her bag. “Look.”

The three girls were looking at Max’s photos when they heard a tap on the door.

“Invite anyone else?” Dana asked Kate.

Kate shook her head, then said, “Coming,” in a loud voice and opened the door. She was surprised to see David Madsen stood in the hall, “Hi Mr. Madsen. Is everything okay?”

“Miss. Marsh, is Max with you?”

“Yes she is, we’re just having cake for her birthday…”

“It’s okay you’re not in trouble.”

Max walked to the door, “Mr. Madsen?”

“Max, this is Officer Berry,” David said, as a policeman stepped in behind him. Max’s knees went weak when she saw him. She would have fallen had David not stepped forward and supported her, “Woah, Max. Let's get you sat down okay?”

David held her up, as Max tried to control her legs enough to make it back to the couch. She sat on the edge of it and looked at David, who waved for the policemen to follow him in. Max didn't want to look at him, but did. She felt her eyes burning then felt the tears as they began to flow as she looked at him. Dana wrapped her arms around Max’s shoulders, hugging her from the side, whilst Kate stood with her hand over her mouth.

David knelt directly in front of her, in her eyeline. “What's the matter, Max, you can tell us. Is Chloe in some kind of trouble?”

Max blinked, not sure what she’d just heard, “Chloe's okay?”

“She was fine this morning when I left to come here, Max. Why would you ask that? What do you know?”

“I don't know anything Mr. Madsen. Honestly, I don't. It’s just the last time I saw,” she moved her eyes for a second to look at Officer Berry, “The last time I saw him was the day William died. He was there, right behind Joyce…”

“Max, oh jesus.”

“...and now…”

“Max calm down, listen to me. We’re not here about Chloe.”

“You’re not?”

“No, Max. Officer Berry is here to ask you about Rachel.”

 

* * *

 

“So we made it to California, it was going well. I moved some packages about, and Frank put forward the money, and muscle, we were making a shit-ton of cash,” Rachel shifted about before continuing, the cable reels were not comfortable to sit on. “Anyway, I went out on a run, and when I came back to the RV park there was police tape everywhere. I slipped under it, and through the other RVs to a spot I could see our, err... Frank’s RV.”

Chloe had sat forward as she listened, this felt like the first truth since Rachel came back. “Go on.”

“I'm sure you can see where this is going, Chloe. Frank had been busted. Cops were swarming in and out of the RV and I panicked. All my shit was in there, I knew that Frank wouldn't talk, but they had enough evidence I lived there with him. So I ran.”

Chloe shook her head, “You didn't come back here for me at all, Rache.”

“It wasn't like that, Chloe.”

“So why are you here then?”

“Because…”

“Because what, Rachel?”

“Because I felt in danger, and you make me feel safe.”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t know anything about her really,” Max said to Officer Berry. Dana sat on one side of her, and Kate the other. She had calmed down after the initial shock of seeing Berry, especially considering how nice he was.

“I wasn't expecting you to, Miss. Caulfield,” Berry said nodding. “We need to ask her a few questions is all. You said Chloe told you she was coming back?” Max nodded, “When was that exactly?”

“Last Friday, after school had finished.” Berry wrote it down in his little notebook.

“And do you have any idea where she might be now?”

Max’s mind immediately jumped to the junkyard, the graffiti, she shook her head, “No, I have no idea, I haven't spoken to Chloe for a week. Well I sent her a message this morning…”

“What did she say?”

“Nothing,” Max sniffed, her eyes filled up, and she looked at David, “Actually, that's not true, she said goodbye.”

Max started to cry again, and Berry made a signal to David that he was done. As they were about to leave, David turned and looked at Max, “Thank you, Max. I’ll let you know as soon as anything happens.”

As soon as the door swung shut, Max grabbed her phone and dialled Chloe's number, with no fear, she hit call and listened to the ringer. The call went to voicemail, and Max called again, same result.

Kate looked at her with a worried expression, “Max, who are you calling?”

“Chloe of course.”

“But you said you don't know where she is.”

“I don’t, Kate. But I can make a good guess, and if I can, the police can.”

“What's the problem with that? The police don't want Chloe, Max.”

“If I know Chloe she’ll run with Rachel. I need to protect her. I can't let her get in trouble.” Max called Chloe again, another voicemail bounce. “Fuck.” Max left Kate's room, she needed to do something, anything.

Dana looked at Kate, “She’ll be okay Kate, I’ll make sure of it,” then she followed Max out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Chloe could feel her phone buzzing in her jeans pocket. Whoever it was was being very persistent, and very annoying. She pulled it out and froze for a second, before rejecting the call. Five missed calls from Max in the last two minutes. She hasn't called all week, why now?

“Who’s calling you?” Rachel asked.

“Justin,” Chloe lied, “I owe him money for weed, he’s been chasing me for a while, he’ll give up soon.” Her phone started to buzz again, Max. Now Chloe was starting to worry. Instinctively she looked out of the windows on the shack. Her eyes flicked over the graffiti, then back to it, _Max is here._ She rubbed the back of her neck, worrying. What is going on?

Rachel noticed Chloe's mood, and turned, seeing the graffiti, “You brought her here?”

Chloe looked at Rachel, “No, I didn't.”

 

* * *

 

“We need to get there before the police do, Dana, please drive faster.”

“It’d help if I knew where we were going,” Dana said as she looked across at an increasingly stressed out Max.

“I think I know where Rachel is, and Chloe will be with her. I can't let her do anything stupid, Dana.”

“Okay but where, Max.”

“North of town, a big junkyard, it’s not far off the county route, and near the tracks.”

“That narrows it down, I think I know where you mean.” They drove on in silence, Max still ringing Chloe's phone "She still rejecting the calls, Max?”

“Yeah she is… Dana! That's it turn in there.” Dana jumped on the brakes, and jerked the wheel to the left, she just about managed to be going slowly enough to not lose control on the gravel path Max was pointing at that lead up to the mud of the junkyard proper. As soon as the car stopped, Max was out and running. By the time Dana got out, she’d lost sight of Max.

Max ran over the mud, still wet from the rain yesterday. She slipped over trying to make a sharp turn, landing on her right side. Her trainers were soaked and se was caked all up her side. Picking herself up she made her way quickly to the shack. She could hear Chloe's voice before she burst in.

“Chloe!”

“Max! What the fuck are you doing here? What's the matter?” Chloe looked at her, “Why are you covered in mud?”

“Huh? Oh I fell over running.”

“Why are you running?”

“Because I need to… I needed to…”

“Max,” Rachel said. Max turned to look at Rachel now she had spoken. She’d barely noticed she was there, she was so fixated on Chloe, “Why are you here?”

“Because of you! Because I just had the Police asking me questions. Because I need to stop Chloe from doing something stupid.”

“Max,” Chloe said, “I’m not doing anything.”

“But you would have, Rachel would have asked you to run with her, and you would have done, and that would have made you an accomplice. Aiding a fugitive.”

“Rachel's not a fugitive.”

“Like hell she's not,” Max looked directly at her as she spoke, “If she really cared for you, if she really loved you, she wouldn't be dragging you into her and Frank’s mess.”

Max's phone buzzed in her pocket, and she pulled it out to see what it was.

_Dana: That cop is here Max. He’s looking for you all. He’s got help as well, there's 3 cruisers here._

“Shit, Chloe, the cops are here,” said Max.

Chloe looked at her, her mouth open. “You brought the cops?”

“Of course I didn't. I don't want you in trouble, why would I come here like this if I spoke to them.”

“So,” Rachel piped up. “They followed you.”

“Maybe they did, Rachel, but I’m not exactly used to running from the cops.”

Rachel took a step towards Max, but Chloe stepped between them, “I don't think so, Rache.”

“So are you siding with her? Over me?”

“It’s not like that, Rachel. Max isn’t like this.” A police radio crackled nearby, causing all three girls to go silent. Chloe continued at a whisper. “She's here to protect me, Rachel. You’re here because you have nowhere else to go.”

“That's not true!” Rachel hissed.

“Chloe,” Max said at a normal volume. “Look.”

Chloe turned to see Officer Berry stood in the shack doorway.

 

* * *

 

Max watched in tears as a handcuffed Chloe was put into the back of a cruiser. When Max looked at Rachel, already in the back of another car, her face changed, she almost snarled at her. She had caused this. She watched as the car carrying Rachel drove slowly out of the junkyard. Berry’s cruiser was the only one left when he walked over to where Max and Dana stood.

“Miss. Caulfield.” he nodded.

“You tricked me.” Max said, wiping her eyes.

“I did, yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to be the one to find Chloe, Max. Not out of some vendetta or anything. I remember that day. I remember every day I’ve had to knock on a door like that. I saw something in your eyes back in the dorms. I just knew.”

“Knew what?”

“I knew you would find her, and why you wanted to.”

“Why do I want to?”

“Because she’s your best friend, and you’ve got her back.”

Max looked at Chloe, who was looking back at her. “Will she be okay?”

“Chloe?” asked Berry, Max nodded her response. “She’ll be fine, it’s not the first time she got picked up for weed.”

“Weed? I thought this was about Rachel?”

“It was about Rachel, we weren't going to arrest Chloe, but she's had more than enough warnings about her weed habit, and should know better. Go back to your dorms with your friend. She’ll be out later tonight.”

Max stood and looked at Chloe, Chloe smiled a thin smile at her, then mimed a message. She pointed at herself, then made a pinkie and thumb phone shape, then pointed at Max. Max understood and nodded back at her, an ecstatic grin on her face. Chloe laughed inside the cruiser and shook her head.

“See, Miss. Caulfield, she’ll be fine. Now go home.”

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another weekend, another chapter of _ygotr_.
> 
> I got through this one much quicker than the last one, and I've finally got a proof reader, who's doing an amazing job, considering how sloppy my ~~keyboardmanship~~ typing is.
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> N.


End file.
